Harry Potter and the Era of Hogwarts
by Lord Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry is hit with a curse and flung back to the Middle Ages. He loses his prejudice against the Dark Arts and meets some rather interesting people along his quest for knowledge and the way home. Post!OotP, Pre!HBP
1. Beginnings

**Harry Potter and the Era of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1 - Beginnings**

_July 31st, 1996_

The air reeked with lingering magic. I pointed my wand at one of the dark cloaked figures and let off a crimson beam that literally distorted the air with the power of the spell. The beam struck the figure and he was blown though a wall. Needless to say, coupled with the sheer intensity of the spell and the nasty fact that being blown though plaster is never good for anyone's health, the figure never took another breath. Ah air. The life-giving substance that fills every void in the room. One might call it air, or oxygen, or O2, but regardless, it existed. I dropped into a roll to the right, narrowly missing a beam of sickly green. I sent an identical beam back at my assailant and watched grimly as the body hit the thin carpet with audible thump. I dodged as another sent a pale blue orb at me.

One might ask who I am. I have many names. Among the most common are 'boy', 'scarhead', 'the Boy-Who-Lived', 'menace', and the most common, 'Harry Potter'. Yes I am Harry Potter, the boy-who-bloody-won't-die. So how did I end up fending off a Death Eater attack? It went something like this.

_Flashback_

_I sighed. It was only the end of the first week of the holidays, yet to me it had been an infinite time in the oblivion of guilt. Exactly two weeks since the fateful day in the Ministry of Magic. The Department of Mysteries. Sirius. Veil. Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh how I hated that bitch. She took Sirius from me and laughed. But I couldn't help but notice the beam she had shot wasn't a sickly green of a killing curse. It wasn't the pale blue orb of a bone-breaker. It was the crimson red of a stunner. Regardless, I still hated the bitch, but at least she wasn't on my 'rip-apart-and-feed-remains-to-fluffy' list. Nope, just the normal blacklist and Death Eater lists. Kind of ironic how she's on a blacklist since she is a Black. Idly I wondered if Sirius had will. For some reason I doubted it, but it was a mere technicality. It didn't matter whom the money went to as long it wasn't the Malfoys or Bellatrix. The Weasleys, or even Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora deserved it._

_Ever since the Department of Mysteries incident my 'inner Slytherin' awoke to protect me. My Gryffindorish instincts were what killed Sirius anyways. While I still had many traits of Gryffindor, I had many of Slytherin also. Brave and cunning, honorable and ambitious. I had the best of both, and even some Ravenclaw thrown in the mix. My mind had become logical and orderly within the space of a week. All of this led me to think over my entire life from an entirely new viewpoint. Ah how naive I truly was to miss everything important, but you know what they say, ignorance is bliss. Even if I had been manipulated by everything south of the North Pole, most of it was harmless, as in Draco's taunts, or for the good of everyone, Albus. I didn't notice when I began to use everyone's first names, but it happened sometime after Sirius fell into the veil. It was probably just a sign of my rapidly maturing psyche, something that I had desperately lacked, and now needed. No longer could I slack off in class, think about Quidditch at all hours of the day, or perhaps even hang out with my friends. I guessed that the Prophecy really brought it into perspective for me...large revelations of your destiny tend to do things like that._

_What bothered me most were the conclusions my mind had drawn about my friends, but logically it made sense. Both of my friends were hopelessly immature at this time, and I doubted if he could speak to them for long without my lip curling in annoyance. Ron...well Ron is Ron. He slacks off, thinks about Quidditch constantly, lacks any real depth, has feelings of inadequacy, couldn't act mature if his life depended on it (which it frequently does), and gets jealous at the slightest whim. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if he had become friends with me just for fame and wealth. As for Hermione...well as smart as she is, she's immature as well. Stubborn, set to her ways. She honestly doesn't pick up on much, such as she and Ron are hopelessly in love, the house elves don't want to, and can't be freed on consequence of their loss of magic, and even my obviously depressed state for the last week of school._

_Wait! House elves lose their magic if they're freed? But Dobby? Ah. It's progressive and Dobby serves Hogwarts now anyways. You might ask how I knew these things. It appeared when Tom possessed me he not only left me with searing pain, but unintentionally all of his knowledge. Slowly over two weeks I had felt the knowledge of countless years being assimilated by my brain at a steady rate. Currently, I was just surpassing 7th year knowledge. Did I mention that Tom is a veritable charms genius? I found it surprising. I had a mental image of Slytherins slaving over large cauldrons at all hours. With Tom's handy studying I had found a nice charm to obscure magical emissions from both my wand and myself. I doubted that I'd even show up on the Marauder's Map...in fact I knew I wouldn't. I knew now how to make the map, or more accurately, the process behind it. I also used an Optical Healing Charm to fix my eyes, and I now possess near perfect vision. I should say now that I appreciate the possession now, even if it hurt worse than ten combined Cruciatus curses. I theorized that I would systematically gain all of Tom's knowledge in magic, including the so called 'Dark' Arts. Are they really dark though? I finally understood what he meant in my first year about 'There is no good or evil, there is only power, and those to weak to seek it.'. While I knew this to be true, it was also a half truth. It would be more correct to say that there is no good or evil, only power and the intentions behind it. Yes, with the knowledge of the most feared dark lord in recent history I would use the power I gained from it against Tom. Whoever said Knowledge is Power is absolutely correct._

_But it didn't stop there. I gained one more gift from Tom. I felt a latent bond to Hogwarts. When the link had gained enough power I could feel the warding, sense the general presences of animals on the grounds, teachers who stayed over the summer, and even the layout of the school. Over this link I was able to determine it was an heir-bond that had lain latent in Tom, but became active when transferred to me. For now, the link was weak, but once at Hogwarts I was sure the bond would strengthen beyond the point of even the Headmaster's bond._

_Another three weeks of isolation later, with only books I had owl ordered from Flourish and Blotts to keep me company, I felt a disturbance in the wards at Privet Drive. Much like Luke and his force, but these were wards, not Leia's planet being ripped to smithereens. Over the two weeks I had progressively gained even more knowledge, including a base knowledge of the Dark Arts, Occlumency and Legilimency, some light rituals of the mind, and some limited knowledge to use a talent in Scanning, or the ability to see and feel magic. Fortunately it was my birthday, and I had stayed up late into the morning to receive my presents. I received a nice dagger, some books on various subjects, a few new gags from the Weasley twins, and a hand made phoenix statuette made out of obsidian, all of which were put into my trunk. Unfortunately, I hadn't planned on Death Eaters storming my home, killing my relatives in their sleep, and going after me._

_End Flashback_

And thus, here I was, dodging killing curses and bone-breakers. Broken from my musings I spun around and sent a rather viscous blood-sweating curse at the one who had shot the bone-breaker. Ahh the wonders of the Dark Arts. Normally I would be revolted at the thought of using unforgivables and the Dark Arts on humans, but earlier in the month I had concluded that Death Eaters renounced any form of mercy when they attempted to kill me. I wouldn't kill a Death Eater just for the sheer pleasure of it, no, only if I was attacked...or I attacked them, but I wouldn't kill an unarmed man. That was simply against my Gryffindor morals to do so. But I could stun an unarmed one...I was glad my Slytherin side was dominant now. I was becoming smarter, more cunning, doing things that my Gryffindor side would never do...such as emotional control, facial masking, acting, the original Slytherin credo and facial expressions, all things which a Slytherin should know. I mentally sneered at the old Harry who wore his heart on his sleeve, outlined in neon green shining brighter than a _Lumos Solarium_. Ooh! I sneered! How fun. Well, back to the battle I suppose.

I dove to the left of my bed and shot another over-charged stunner at the Death Eater in my doorframe, blowing him into Dudley's door, which was promptly removed from its hinges. Taking out a Portkey provided to me by Albus, I grabbed my trunk and prepared to leave. I completely missed the Death Eater lurking in the shadow of the room. Not hard as it was nearing 2:00 A.M. Just as I activated the house badge that made been made into a Portkey the sickly green of the killing curse struck me from the forward right corner of the room and I fell into the blackness of oblivion.

xxxxxxxx

THUNK!

I woke abruptly as the Portkey deposited me about three feet from the ground. I looked at my surroundings and found myself on a well worn dirt road, in a small valley obscured by low mountains. Birch trees lined the road, but were very sparse, and allowed view though the canopy and the outlying area. I took a mental checklist of my situation. One, I was dropped into god knows where by the Portkey, and I have no clue where the hell I am. Two, I had no real supplies, but luckily I could conjure anything I needed, the Ministry would never know I was breaking their petty laws and even if they did know, the provisions in the law allowed conjuring of food and drink under dire circumstances. Three, I couldn't yet Apparate, even though I had the knowledge. Apparition needed practice, almost like a muscle; though once it was built up it didn't need to be maintained as much as a normal muscle would. Four, I didn't have Hedwig, as I had to send an 'I'm okay' letter to the Order when she arrived with my present. In all, I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place, as the saying goes. Without any other solution, I cast a shrinking charm on my trunk, put it into the right pocket of my pants, and began to walk.

Four hours later I was still on the road to god knows where, and I was beginning to feel the exhaustion in my legs. Well...there's no time like the present to try out a new and potentially dangerous method of magical travel. Gathering together my concentration I focused on a spot about ten feet in front of my. I pictured myself standing on the ground, felt the ground under my trainers. With a gunshot like crack I appeared ten feet in front of my past resting space. The sound startled the wildlife and a flock of birds screeched madly as they flew beneath the midday sun, scared from their perches...wait the midday SUN? I took that Portkey at about 2:00 A.M., I've been walking for a few hours, and it's been daylight the whole time. I wasn't unconscious when I arrived, only dazed, but that cleared quickly after I fell three feet above the ground.

"_Tempus!_" I quickly shouted.

Wisps of smoke converged to create the date and time. My heart sank.

_4:35:04 P.M., August 1st, 963_

Fuck! I went back 1033 years! I knew there was a reason I hated Portkeys. If I ever get back to my time I will personally STRANGLE the Death Eater who shot a killing curse at me until he turns purple, then I will castrate him in the most painful way possible...perhaps an erosion curse? Either way, that fucker is going to face my wrath when I return. Sigh...nothing I can do about it now.

One again concentrating, though not putting nearly as much power behind it I appeared fifty feet up the road, a soft double pop signifying my disappearance and subsequent reappearance. Excellent. My apparition skills are coming along well. Another week or two of diligent practice and I should be to Dumbledore's level of silent apparition.

I continued this mode of transportation for another few hours before I became magically exhausted. I conjured a large green tent and a nice single person bed inside with emerald green sheets and a silver bed frame. I do believe some of the Tom's decoration preferences have carried over. Dear me, if I ever do get back I'll be hailed as a dark lord even with something as insignificant as my new attitude and fondness of Slytherinesque decor. With that in mind I quickly drifted off into the void of dreamland once more.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning I awoke at the positively dreadful early time of 5:00A.M. It was rather beautiful at this time in this part of the world, wherever it is. Dew hung off leaves of trees and undergrowth, a light fog lingered on the ground. The first rays of light peaked over the eastern mountains...lighting up the low clouds magenta and orange. I now knew I was heading north...a comforting thought to one who had no idea where they were. I quickly ate my conjured breakfast of nuts, berries, eggs, and smoked ham and a generous serving of toast. I would need all the energy I could get in the upcoming days. It could be days that I would have to travel this road, even apparating a great deal. I began to walk down the packed earth of the road once again. The only reason I now walked rather than apparated was for a few reasons. I wanted to build up my body for one, but also to conserve magical energy for later in the day when I would truly need it.

I stopped a few times during the day, once to pet a curious wolf that had poked his grey muzzle out of the underbrush, but left after a few minutes of stroking the surprisingly soft grey fur. Lunch was an important stop and I made sure to eat many energizing foods, as I was no doubt easily burning the food quickly as it fueled my march onwards toward, hopefully, a town of some type where I could find some help to my plight. Once my legs had been exhausted I practiced my apparition, steadily increasing in distance and skill. My days after that followed much the same routine, except when the heavens thought it funny to dump three inches of rain in the space of two hours. Thank god for water-repelling charms. Now if only Hermione had known this spell during that Quidditch match in my third year...no time to dwell on that now.

After a week of traveling my exhausted body down the road I finally spotted some figures in the distance. Amusing myself with the mental image of myself in a pirate ship with wheels shouting 'Town ahoy!' I strode onwards toward the town. Slowly as I approached the land began to flatten, and appeared that there really was life in this godforsaken part of the world. I saw recent evidence of cultivation; the neat rows of plants lined the plains I had passed into two days ago. Here there were wild grasses, weeds, shrubbery, and other forms of plant life found on plains. As I came closer the buildings continued to get larger. Along with the buildings, my anxiety also grew. From what I heard in the Middle Ages, Muggles were rather frightened of magic, and thus considered it to be the work of the devil. No doubt some scholars had seen some evidence of a Dark Lord in the past and pictured magic as an 'evil' practice. When I reached the buildings, a burly man, about 6' 4" with shaggy brown hair, beady blue eyes, and a fully developed beard with sideburns up the sides of his cheeks stopped me.

"Who are you, and what is you business here?" The figure rumbled out.

I quickly thought of a name and reason.

"I am but a weary traveler in need of lodging," I replied.

The figure nodded.

"And your name?"

"Phineas Criterion," I stated, not knowing where I came up with this. Regardless, I decided it would be my alias for my past self.

The man stepped out of my path and suggested that I rest at the local inn. I thanked the man and continued down the street which was littered bits of straw. The buildings were made of mostly wood and the roofs of wood too. I guessed that due to heavy snowfall straw roofs couldn't be used, but the structures were rather advanced for this time period anyways. After a few minutes of walking I saw a sign that read 'The Wild Boar' which I supposed was an inn with the pub inside. It made me wish I had listened in primary school when they had done projects and listened to lectures on the Middle Ages, however I found the teacher incredibly boring and paid little attention. I also wished I listened in Binn's class, as boring as it was, to hopefully find some information on etiquette and the major history that happened during this century. My inner-Slytherin was in survival mode, and I was glad. Luckily, the Slytherin within also told me that I had a long series of history books in my shrunken trunk, and I would be able to look it up that night. I enlarged the trunk, and transfigured it into a travel bag, something that would more commonly found on a traveler than a trunk.

I entered the pub to the sight of many men drinking at the bar and the tables within the room. A man, about 5'11 tall, rather medium sized, with short black hair and hazel eyes, someone I assumed was the bartender spotted me and walked across the wooden floor to meet me.

"Hello sir, could I be of service?" The bartender asked helpfully.

"Indeed, I am a traveler in need of lodging for the night, and possibly longer," I replied.

"May I have your name traveler?" The bartender asked.

"Of course, Phineas Criterion," I said.

"Good, good, my name is Alvin. The price is 5 pennies a night," Alvin said.

I rummaged through my bag and found 5 pence piece, surreptitiously making it appear as if it belonged to this era with my cleverly hidden wand. Alvin took it happily, and led me to a room up some rickety stairs. The room was rather nice, nicer than the rest of the place really. The bed in the left of the room wasn't soft and comfortable, though a temporary cushioning charm fixed that. There was a desk in the right corner of the room, which had a few sheets of parchment and a quill with an inkwell on it. I sighed. Tom's knowledge was continuing to pour in, and I had even more knowledge in the Dark Arts as my mind work its way through Tom's decent into darkness. There were some nasty spells in my arsenal of Dark Arts now, such a spell to turn a person inside out...slowly and painfully, or a certain potion which assisted in a power increasing ritual, one which I planned to perform sometime in the near future. Contrary to Dumbledore's assessment, Tom's disfigurement was from the immortality rituals he had gone though, permanently scarring his soul which was reflected in his physical as well as mental appearence. Most power increasing rituals simply hurt a lot, though I doubted if they could be worse than the pain of possession. I cut off my musings by extinguishing the candle and lying back on the bed, drifting to the rhythmic breathing pattern that preceded sleep.

**xxxxxxxx**

_A/N: the first chapter, done. Whew! It's not all that long, I know, but I felt that the long stretches of text made up for the length of a chapter with 2000 words of interaction between characters. I thought I did a rather good job with this chapter, but I'm not sure, you tell me. As promised, this is the new Ravenclaw story to behold, though it won't have any Ravenclaw in it for a few chapters. As I hinted in my discontinuation notice, there WAS time-travel in it. This won't be your normal Harry-meets-the-founders story. Oh no, this is much more comprehensive, and even if it was I'm sure it would work out anyways._

_To everyone who liked the Time of Acceptance: I re-read my story (again) and I decided at this moment I won't restart it, though if I have free time in the future I possibly will._

_So what do you all think? Did I do a good job? Was there enough detail? Is the story believable (within the bounds of the HP Universe of course)?_

**_UPDATED: June 17, 2006 for miscellaneous changes made when posting elsewhere._ **

_-Lord Ravenclaw_


	2. Phoenix's Den

**Harry Potter and the Era of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2 - Phoenix's Den**

_August 8th, 963_

Dawn approached quickly, the first rays of light peeking its way though the dirty window near the desk. As per my new morning ritual I woke at sunrise, listening to the happy twitter of birds near my window. For once, I noted, I was at peace. No longer did every man, woman, child, and magical creature know my name as cherish it as if I was the messiah. No, here I was Phineas Criterion, the traveler in a hooded black cloak. Nobody took more notice than that. More good news was I continued to process the knowledge Tom had imparted to me, and I would need little schooling in the future. While I still had training to do, such as physical training, tunnel apparition, find my dueling style, and practice all the knowledge I had received, I was rather well off as far as defense and I could most definitely fend off any dark wizards...no _evil_ wizards who decided to invariably brighten my day. Technically I am a dark wizard now, since I know, and will practice dark magic.

One priority of mine was to begin practice on Tunnel Apparition. While the method I had been using had been aptly named Line-of-Sight Apparition for its limited ability to Apparate to only a place within visual range, Tunnel Apparition was what wizards used to transport themselves across long distances. Tunnel Apparition was named for the vortex you traveled through to transport yourself from one area to another. The reason there were two methods was that Tunnel Apparition took much more effort and magical energy to accomplish. The wizard actually creates a tunnel through magical energies and travels through it at high speeds. At the end of the tunnel you are able to view where you would land, and if necessary, alter your course to avoid objects such as people, pets, tables, apparition wards, or even in one poor mans case, an iron spike.

I had decided easily that I would use my time here wisely. Not only would I use the knowledge I had gained from Tom, but I would set out to learn ancient magics that scholars could only dream of. I will learn all I can, even if it takes me years, and then find my way home. Even if I would like to remain as Phineas Criterion of the Middle Ages forever, I still had the future to save from Tom. I was broken from my musings as I heard a knock on my door. I rose quickly and hid my wand up my sleeve before opening the door. I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Alvin.

"Hello sir, I supposed that you would like breakfast and I came to wake you" Alvin said.

I smiled. How thoughtful of the man. Perhaps this was Tom the Barkeep's ancestor?

"Thank you, what time is it" I asked.

"Its nearing 8:00 in the morning" Alvin replied.

"Thank you" I replied in kind. Had I really mused for two hours? It wasn't hard with the amount of things on my mind, not to mention to steady incoming stream of knowledge at all hours of the day. While I was excited to learn new things, apparently one of my emerging Ravenclaw traits, the telltale throb in my head tested my patience. Alvin left the room and I opened my bag to pull out a mild headache relieving potion, something that he had brewed in large quantities before my birthday. Finding the crystal vial I pulled off the cork cap and knocked back the thin yellow liquid, which tasted like a mixture between citrus and cherry. Not exactly the most appealing taste, but one of the better tasting potions I had ever drunk. Grimacing a bit, I slipped the vial back into the bag.

I picked up my faded leather travel bag and slung it over my shoulder. I didn't trust the bag alone in the room, after all, it wouldn't be in the best interests of my health were a nosy villager to poke around in his bag and find spell-books. I carefully walked down the stairs and nearly laughed as I saw the same people in the pub that night groaning, drinking tea and eating hearty breakfasts trying to work off hangovers. I sat down at a small two person table after giving my order to Alvin at the bar. While waiting for my breakfast, I idly wondered where I was to go now. Gringotts might be a smart place to start, after all, I could deposit my money and live off that. At the moment, I had no idea what kind of inflation had happened between now and 1996, but I was sure it would be a lot, and the weird feeling I had before my birthday to withdraw over 3000 galleons, 250 sickles, and 500 knuts would turn into a godsend. As of now it could be a fortune, and if I let that sit in the bank, gaining interest for a millenium...well the Criterion fortune would be far above a King's Ransom by then.

I ate quickly once the serving of eggs, strips of pork, toast, and a tin cup of stout had been delivered. Ah how I couldn't wait to return to Wizarding civilization. Perhaps Diagon Alley was around in this time? If it was it would be a large point in my favor. I finished and walked up to the bar.

"Thank you for your hospitality Alvin, but now I fear I must leave" I said to him.

Alvin nodded.

"If you happen to wander through theses parts again we'd be happy to receive you again. Goodbye Phineas" Alvin replied.

I nodded at him and with a swish of my black cloak, something taught to all Slytherins, I stalked from the pub.

xxxxxxxx

Whoever said Tunnel Apparition was hard is right. I have been on a deserted plot of land outside the village for three hours now and I've managed a distance of fifteen feet of travel before the tunnel loses energy and I'm forced to abort the travel. While the grass is comfortable enough to land on should it give out before I am able to abort it successfully, the sensation of falling weightless from the premature ending of the tunnel is almost enough to put me off my lunch. Almost. But like Ron, I am a growing boy, and I must have the ability to Apparate as Portkeys need practice too, and I no longer trust the blasted things. First the cup, now time-travel...they really don't have a good track record with me do they? I believe the only time I have both successfully and willingly used a Portkey was on Stoatshead Hill...oh and the one Dumbledore made me to his office after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. That means there is a 50 percent rate of both successful and willing Portkey travels going on for me right now. Doesn't look very good for them does it?

The rest of my day was used musing about useless thoughts, practicing Tunnel Apparition, and keeping a lookout for villagers. Luckily, my spoils were far more useful than the loss of a single day. I could now Apparate rather long distances, though I would need some major practice to go anywhere far, or anywhere at all without a gunshot like _CRACK _of air displacement during Tunnel Apparitions. I'm already rather silent with Line-of-Sight Apparition as I make a quiet _pop_ when I use it. I suppose that in a few weeks I'll have both methods silent with diligent practice.

I displace all of my errant thoughts and begin to focus on the mental image of Gringotts. I imagine myself on the lowest step of eight, looking at the silver inner doors and the open bronze doors. I'm drawn into the void and I quickly accelerate along the tunnel. As I reach the end I nudge my course over a few feet as to not materialize inside the poor man who was currently passing under my arrival point. As I arrive I make a loud _POP_, causing a few consumers of the alley to cast a glance at me before they quickly looked away. Well, at least it was an improvement over a _CRACK._

I proceeded to look around the alley. Ah, good ole' Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley are still around in this time, albeit a bit smaller and more medieval, but much closer to what I was used to in the future. I ascended the steps silently, my swift, elegant walk having developed after taking on Tom's knowledge and entered the building.

I strode into the lobby of Gringotts and spotted a free teller. I approached the counter spoke to the greedy Goblin.

"Hello. I would like to open a new account" I said.

The goblin nodded and brought out some parchment along with an inkwell and quill.

"Name" The monotone of the goblin asked.

"Phineas Criterion" I replied.

"Age" The goblin asked.

"16" I said. After all, does one year younger matter THAT much? I don't have a magical guardian in this time regardless.

The goblin raised his eyebrow at this a bit.

"I have no parents or magical guardians, thus I am of age" I stated.

The goblin acquiesced at this information.

"Type of vault"

"High security" I said. It wouldn't do for a veritable fortune to be in a LOW security vault would it?

The goblin handed him the sheet of parchment and I read over the terms of services, the disclaimer, etc. etc. I signed the bottom with a flourish and handed it back to him. He handed me a silver key and spoke again in a monotone.

"Please follow Icenac to vault 24 where you will be allowed to deposit your money and/or items."

I nodded and walked across the lobby toward another goblin who led me to the traditional cart. After the long cart ride down we finally reached the vault. Giving him the key and lantern the doors opened revealing and empty vault. I transfigured my travel bag back into a trunk and opened it. Removing the sacks of money from the trunk I saw the goblin's eyes bulge slightly. I smirked and poured the 3000 galleons, 250 sickles, and 500 knuts out of the bags and into handy piles separated by type. Taking out another, but smaller bag, I scooped in 10 galleons, 30 sickles, and 100 knuts and pulled the drawstring to close it. I put that back in my trunk before shrinking it, placing it in my cloak's inner pocket and walked out of the vault.

xxxxxxxx

One would hardly expect shop keepers to freak out at the sight of galleons would they? But alas it is not so. Apparently a galleon is a fortune in its own in this day and age. Twenty books bought from the book shop in the alley only cost me two sickles. Dragon hide armor was equally cheap, especially for the frightening amount of protection they could provide, but then again, most people lived on knuts and sickles, not over 3000 galleons as I do. Seeing as I don't know much about the current time period and its dangers, I believe it prudent to buy a spare wand, and possibly a sword or quarterstaff. Walking around the alley I found Ollivander's easily. It appears 382BC is correct.

I entered the shop, a bell tinkling above me. The shop appears to be identical to what it is in the future. Same dusty purple cushion in the display case. Same spindly chair in the corner to the left. Same rationing of dust coating everything, giving it and ancient feel. I, once again, jump at the detached voice of Mr. Ollivander, albeit a different one...or was it? Somehow I doubted it.

"Hello sir, may I help you" Ollivander asked.

"Indeed, I need a new wand" I replied.

"Certainly, but I don't remember you ever coming here Mr" Ollivander queried.

"Criterion. Phineas Criterion" I reply.

"Interesting name. Now if you'll please stand over here and wave this please" Ollivander said, gesturing to the slightly raised platform I stood on in my first year.

I waved it but nothing happened. This continued for some time, hours in fact. We went through birch, holly, yew, beech wood, oak, willow, phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, unicorn tail hairs, 12 inches, 6 inches, 18 inches, 13 inches, 9 inches. None worked.

"You are quite the enigma Mr. Criterion. But there is one more wand I would like you to try before resorting to another, less suiting, wand" Ollivander said.

Ollivander lead me to the window where he picked up a wand that was sitting on the dusty purple cushion in the display window. The wood appeared to be completely black. It was polished well, and had a sheen that one could only strive for when polishing wood. It appeared to be 13 or 14 inches long and had a metal handle.

"This, Mr. Criterion, is one of our oldest wands. It was made approximately 500 years ago in the year 468AD. What makes this wand special is the days it was made on. The work was divided evenly between two days, the summer equinox and the winter solstice. Great magic can be done on these days Mr. Criterion, and this wand was, in part, created with it. The wand is 14 inches, made of yew with a black phoenix feather as its core. The handle is made of platinum. Give it a wave" Ollivander lectured.

As I picked up the wand I felt as if I had found an old friend. The wand was practically an extension of me, and as the silver sparks showered from the wand tip Mr. Ollivander's eyes lit up with a twinkle.

"I dare say that wand must have been made for you Mr. Criterion" Ollivander said.

"Indeed it may have Mr. Ollivander. How much do I owe you for this wand and two wand holsters for the forearm" I asked.

"A sickle and two knuts," Ollivander replied.

I handed over the money without complaint and set the holsters upon my forearms, my new wand on the right, old wand on the left.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, I appreciate your help" I said.

"Your welcome Mr. Criterion, just remember if you need any help dealing with the _future_ you can ask me." Ollivander said, putting a special emphasis on future.

I nodded him my thanks and left the shop. I couldn't help but notice the emphasis he had put on future, nor the sparkle of understanding in his eyes. It appeared as if he knew my secret, but then again he seemed to know everything. I wasn't even sure if the Ollivander from this time and my time were different people. It appeared to me as if it truly was the same one. After all, I remember that odd look he sent me in my first year. Then again, when were his looks anything but odd? I noticed that a new wand, appearing just as ancient, was set upon the cushion by Ollivander...the one I had seen in my first year.

As I thought of my wands I also recognized another pattern in them, a pattern that was rather reassuring. One of my wands was made of Holly, the Tree of Life. The other Yew, the Tree of Death. One was a Phoenix feather, the other a Black Phoenix feather. They were balanced and so was I. While technically I was a dark wizard as I practiced dark magic, I really could be neither. I was both white and black. Light and dark. I was a balance between them, I was a Grey wizard.

xxxxxxxx

I acquired a few more things that day. A few dark magic books from Knockturn Alley, a wardrobe of nice robes and other clothing from a robe shop, a quarterstaff from the magical weapons dealer, and best of all a nice two story, four bedroom and three bath house in a small wizarding community called Phoenix's Den outside of what I figured to be the probable location for Hogsmeade, though I hadn't seen any sign that it had been built yet as no homes were for sale listed their location as Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, I didn't know for sure as I hadn't had time to crack open my history books, and it was appearing as if Tom Riddle paid as much attention to History of magic as I did, which was just about nil. Kind of funny the parallels between Tom and I. Both neglected and beaten as children. Both of us saw Hogwarts as our home. Both sent back to the place we hated year after year. Both didn't listen in History of Magic...well that isn't really a parallel, as everyone with the exception of Hermione slept in that class, even most of the Ravenclaws took a nap in History.

Oh how I love Apparition. The ease of traveling from place to place made things so much more convenient. When Apparating if you didn't know exactly where you were going (coordinates or image) you could normally stop in mid-transit and create the new tunnel along the way to search for the place, that is, as long as you knew the general area. While it took a lot of magical prowess to search during Apparition, it made things convent. Another useful feature of Apparition was Apparition points. If you didn't know exactly where you were going in map terms, or didn't have a mental image of the place you where traveling you had two options, searching, or if one was setup, an apparition point. It was much like a Floo, you simply concentrated on the 'point name' and the magic guided your tunnel to the point. But luckily, I was provided with an image of my new home and I spared all of the needless hassle of searching or an Apparition point.

Appearing in front my new home in Phoenix's Den I immediately fell in love with the area. The air smelled fresh; there were tress and wonderful plant life everywhere. My new home, Number 6 Phoenix Song Court, was beautiful. Despite being only two stories, the house was enormous, at least in my standards. Aspen trees lined the court, making the little town even more appealing. In front of the house there was a large lawn. A circular footpath made its way from the road in an arc to the front steps and back to the road. Beautiful lilies, tulips, and roses lined outer rim of the path up. The lawn had a few trees on it too, most likely some type of fruit tree, but at the moment I couldn't see any growing.

The house its self was a marvel too. There were four large curved stairs made out of marble getting larger the lower the step was. There were two Greek marble support columns holding up a balcony above the outdoor hallway to the oak front door. Two sets of large windows came out from either side of the front door. Above there was a balcony which no doubt came from the master bedroom. As he opened the door he felt the door keying its self to my magical signature. As I opened the door I let in a sharp intake of breath. Oh yes. I could definitely live here. The floor of the entrance hall was had of mahogany, giving it a natural feel. The staircase was likewise made of mahogany. To the door to the left there was a living room. The second door on the left was a sitting room. To the right there was a dining room, and the second door to the right was the kitchen. The third door to the right was a half bathroom. On the second floor the door directly in front of the stairs would be a training room, the two doors opposite it were bedrooms, and the third door to the left of the stairs was a bathroom. Around the staircase railing and at the front of the house was the master bedroom and bath. The room to the right of it was his study, and finally the room to the left was another bedroom.

Downstairs all of the flooring besides the sitting room and kitchen were made of the same mahogany of the entrance hall. The kitchen was made with a nice black marble that mirrored the counter tops, while the sitting room had plush blue carpeting. Upstairs all of the rooms had the same plush blue carpeting besides the training room, which had the mahogany hardwood. In all, it was a breath-taking house, and the pictures of the place really hadn't done the beautiful structure justice. Fortunately for him, the house had come with furniture and decorations, so he wouldn't have to go out and buy it all. In fact, the house's previous decorator certainly had good taste. Almost as if they knew exactly what I liked, right down to the silver and emerald four-poster bed in the master bedroom. Although...the house may be sentient and could just be decorated to my subconscious desire. I'll leave that question in the air for now, as I feel I should explore the town and meet the residents here.

xxxxxxxx

Had I not known better, I would have thought the entire town worshiped the phoenix. All of the streets had phoenix theme such as Firebird Lane, or Crimson Feather Drive. There was even the Day of the Phoenix, which would be held on August 15th. As I loved phoenixes so much ever since Fawkes and I had met, I had no problem with the town theme. In fact, I think I'll enjoy living here a bit TOO much. Ah if only I had one as a companion, but that is doubtful. After all, I doubt a phoenix would bond with anything short of a pure light wizard...that is, unless I find a Grey phoenix too. Do they even exist? I don't think so though, but I can dream can't I?

Such a beautiful town too. Especially the town hall. The town hall was done in light phoenix tones, or red and gold. Makes you truly wonder where Godric Gryffindor got his house colors, as I certainly haven't seen any raging red and gold lions or griffins in my time...though there was always the possibility of a hexed or spray painted lion. But then again, aerosol cans hadn't been invented in this age. That brings back odd memories of a cat Dudley spray painted green in his younger years. Obviously I was blamed for Dudley's violation of Mr. Tabith's cat.

Walking about the small information kiosk situated on the same land plot as the town hall I picked up a booklet about the upcoming Day of the Phoenix. Apparently it's a big festival dedicated to the phoenix, and it's held on the fair grounds about four 'blocks' from my house. Like China, the town makes a large animal and parades around with it, except it's a phoenix and not a large dragon. There's a talent show, some 'magic' tricks for the small children who didn't know much of anything about magic besides it exists, a dancing contest, many shops, a highly probable chance of wild phoenixes showing up, and a good deal of other fun activities for the Community.

In the booklet it also says August 15th was named the Day of the Phoenix because every year a phoenix or two shows up in this area for some unknown reason. It quite easy in my opinion, but then again they don't have slight Scanning abilities. The grounds where the phoenixes show up, in the center of the town, is thick with concentrated magic and the phoenixes recognize some sort of suffering, or possibly just want a buzz from the magic, how am I to know? It was probably one of the past locations of druidic ritual of some sort...a failed one at that which probably took the lives of quite a few people and concentrated their magic within the ritualistic barriers which had long since dissipated. The nice thing about the grounds around the land is completely free of human building, and the paths make a circle around the land...probably not for the lack of trying anyways.

One interesting thought about the place is that there is an almost overwhelming concentration of magic. The large source of magic is made of the magical cores of around twelve rather powerful people. As any wizard knows, when you use magic, it simply doesn't drain you of magic and you eventually run out does it? No it regenerates. Judging by the amount of time the magic has lingered, the poor souls were probably trying to use some longevity ritual and they made an error, or it was a faulty process, and simply condemned their magical cores to a longer life, while they perished. The ritual's protective barriers probably lasted for quite a while, and by then the magic just lingered. As they are magical cores, they would be able to regenerate their magic easily. In warding, it only took one powerful individual to cast a powerful ward, and didn't take nearly as much magic as their entire reserves held or a constant stream. With the entire power of one or even more frighteningly powerful magical cores behind them...well, can you say, impenetrable? If I were able to absorb even one of these cores, my power would probably increase threefold or more. In fact, there may be a ritual I can use later to absorb two or so, and then protect the rest from being absorbed by using them in warding or other tasks which would require astronomical amounts of magic. Perhaps I can approach the town council after the festival and convince them to harness two or so of them to power the wards around Phoenix's Den, though I have a feeling to not use the others, as they may be used for Hogwarts in the near future...or so my theory goes.

But first, I must do lots of physical training, rituals to increase my strength and magic, and widen my magical channels before I am able to undertake something of such monumental proportions. In all honesty, it would probably take a year or two to reach the level at which I could safely absorb two cores...with permission from the cores themselves of course...I shudder to think of the damage an unwilling core could inflict on me. I could easily be left a squib at best. First, I would have to find the two best suited cores to mine, and then ask their permission to absorb them, and finally integrate them into my core. At that time I would probably reach my magical limit without extensive modification to my core which would probably damage it irreparably. No. I think I'll be happy with two or even one core at that if any. Two cores will allow me to even do feats of magic I never thought possible. It could even allow me to use wandless magic! Most of all, it will allow me the strength to harness the remaining cores to erect the warding, otherwise I would stand a chance of overloading myself with the amount of power I would be attempting to channel, though a group of wizards or witches around my power could probably manage it, perhaps five or six of them.

What scared me the most though was the fact I was seriously thinking about attempting this in the first place. While my destiny did call for desperate measures, my old Gryffindor self would have never thought of this. But this is a smarter route, even if it does take me half a decade to accomplish, after all, this may be the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' mentioned in the prophesy. He for sure would never expect me to turn Slytherin, go on a time trek, gain an unreal amount of power, and know ancient magics would he?

But alas, not everything goes your way, and I'm positive the moment I defeat Tom with this knowledge and power I'll have gained from the past I'll be heralded as the new dark lord by the Ministry. One who doesn't kill or pillage. One who doesn't have followers or brand them with his mark. No, one with power that the Ministry doesn't have, and like the blind sheep the Wizarding World is they'll soak it up.

It appears I've thought too long again haven't I? I've already walked back to my new home and sat down at the small table in a corner of the kitchen with a cup of tea. I quickly finish the tea and change into silk pajamas bought at Diagon Alley earlier that day in preparation of the day to come. I quickly slip under the comfortable emerald green sheets and lay my head down upon the pillow. All this musing and thinking has left me tired and ambitious. Too ambitious. I'll start small for now. It wouldn't do for me to bite off more than I could chew would it?

**xxxxxxxx**

_A/N: Well there goes chapter two. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it though. First person is so much easier and more satisfying to write than third person is. For any of you who ask, no, Harry won't be a Super!Harry. He might be powerful, but not on the scale of any Super!Harry stories. The kind of powerful I'm thinking of is Harry can make curses more powerful than normal (he's getting Tom's knowledge on how) and duel well able to use all the curses in his arsenal, possibly use two wands at once, but it won't get much more than that. If you don't know what I mean, read Shezza88's The Future Remapped. It's a perfect example of a Powerful!Harry, not Super. I just don't want you all getting ideas and abandoning my story, just because Harry's ambitious side got let out for a walk. Also I hope the detail was acceptable, and if you all want I'll draw a floor plan of Number 6 Phoenix Song Court. I hope you liked the Tunnel Apparitions and Line-of-Sight Apparition, I took a long time thinking of the process, unlike most authors who just say he apparated to 'place'._

_If any of you have **constructive** criticism, please, feel free to post it in a review or email me, it's in my profile. Review responses will be only to those who ask answerable questions, need to be set straight, I have reason to respond, or a certain number of more criteria that I won't bore you with. Just don't feel bad if I don't respond. If you want a response, give me something interesting (like a good question) to respond to. Thanks!_

_**UPDATED: February 12, 2005 for grammar, spelling, and conversion to solely first person point-of-view.**_

_Citan - No, it won't be Super!Harry. I'm sorry about not being able to update Silvertounge as much as you wanted, but this idea is far to good not to write._

_Tonnocal - Nup, It won't be a Harry as Salazar, he's Phineas Criterion remember!_

_Lord Sauron the Deciever - Your really think I did it that well? Well what do you think of this chapter? I agree about laying the groundwork to a story being so hard. Thats why most authors take the easy way out and simply explain who Harry Potter is, give a history and so on._

_The ilver erpent - While this technically is not a romance fic, there WILL be some romance in the fic. I like to have some in most of my stories, as it allows more for Harry to do. After all, wouldn't sitting around the whole fic be rather boring for him? I don't mistreat my characters._

_Aishwarya - Until the plot progresses more and he finds people to converse with there will be more dialog. I rather like hearing Harry's thoughts though._

_japanese-jew - While this will be a slight bit of a founders fic, that won't be the main focus of the story. Thus it'll be mostly a Middle Ages time travel fic with a hint of the founders in it. And I guarantee that it'll be a most unique and original way of showing them._

_Talons - ;) The Slytherin within surfaces. Its inspirational eh? Well everyone has to find it somewhere. Usually I listen to a series of songs over and over to get into the state of mind for writing this fic. One of the main songs in the rotation is Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide. It gives me a Slytherin mood. _

_Tiamante Salazar Tameran - Indeed, but it appears we are among the few who actually write about it. Most of them are goody goody Gryffindor Harrys. After this story I'll probably end up writing a Dark Harry story._

_Darak - As you may have noticed, the squad sent for him was going to kill him. So what do you do when your target is about to Portkey away to safety thus making your mission completely unsuccessful? You kill it before it has a chance to leave, and with the timing it might have hit him, then Portkeyed him, thus making him Dead on Arrival. Besides, I doubt a Cutting curse or Pain curse would have the unstoppable power of an AK to disrupt a Portkey._

_B-A-HPlova22 - If you can't stomach the idea of Harry going the Sorting Hat's route and using his Slytherin side, which would be much better suited to survival, then don't read it._

_BloodRedSword - Slash is something I don't read, nor write. And H/G and H/Hr is such a tired pairing. If you read my profile, it'll show I have a tendency to like rare pairings._

_Eternamente - You know...I heard mental help at St. Mungos is rather cheap during the holday season. ;0_

_Lady Phoenix Slytherin - I'm glad you approve, though I think you should continue your work on the Harry as Salazar fic you started. It was just getting interesting when it stopped getting updated._

_thefirstphoenix - I stole the first name from the old Headmaster, yes, but Criterion I got from some quirky thesaurus entry on phoenix. Harry will meet the founders, yes, but as I said in an earlier review it won't be too central to the story, and will be in a pretty unique way._

_Shadowed Rains - It certainly is a unique writing style, though its hard for me to make it to the state of mind to write like that. growls at mind_

_FF-loverHP1 - The plot will be quite...different, but somehow I think this story will be even better than Heir of Silvertounge. This will be even more original than it too._

_Slimpun - Indeed, I know that Old English was around in that time, as well as everyone spoke differently. I tried, and failed, to create something like it, and it ended up sounding like a Monty Python movie. I'll either leave it as a plot hole, or explain with some logical reasons in the next chapter or two._

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story, and review._

_Lord Ravenclaw_


	3. Day of the Phoenix Part 1

**Harry Potter and the Era of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 3 - Day of the Phoenix Part 1**

_August 9th, 963_

It truly is beautiful in the mornings at Phoenix's Den. Just as the sun rises you can see the sunlight gleam off the dew-covered plant life, the sweet aroma fills the air as it begins the slow process of evaporation. All is silent except for the twitter of birds. It is something I take as a luxury. At Privet Drive the cars pass through at all hours of the day, pollution from power plants fills the air most often, though I once was lucky enough to smell the dew.

I have only been in the past for two days, but I love it. There is a feeling of tranquility that I have experienced nowhere else when in the future. My theory is that because I have no obligations at the moment I am allowed to feel this. This...peace...this...sense of belonging. Even amongst my friends, I was never free of obligations. I was always on guard; always keeping up a happy facial mask, never letting on about the burdens I had been given, never showing my true feelings. For once, I felt content. Content I had no friends to tend to; content I could start a new life as a simple wizard back in time...even if only for a few years. I would be ready for Tom when I returned. I would be ready to face my burdens.

xxxxxxxx

While I had planned to stay inside and begin to set up my training room today, I had forgotten about food until hunger pangs began to find its way to the surface of my awareness. I suppose I had forgotten to buy food since I could conjure it, but that wouldn't help the economy of Phoenix's Den any, and I'm positive it wouldn't inspire any good will on my part.

I have yet to meet any residents here aside from a small hello to anyone I passed on my tour of the town, but I hope to remedy that with walking trips and eating at a restaurant called The Phoenix's Egg. While a fitting name for a breakfast house, I doubt that a Phoenix would agree...Fawkes would probably throw a fit if I knew him half as well as I do, after all, Phoenixes take their young's safety incredibly serious.

For today though, I believe I should mingle with the townsfolk and introduce myself to them, as it is I'm going to quite possibly be stuck here for a good deal of time until I can find a way to transport myself through time to where I belong, or this could be a very lonely existence. I walked down the stairs to the door and opened it, taking in the sights and sounds of the world. The air smelled sweet and the earth crunched under my feet as I strolled down my footpath to the street. The town was just beginning to wake, and the first signs of life began to make themselves apparent. Smells of breakfast drifted through the air, mingling with the sweet air, on the main avenue the merchants set up their stands and shop-keepers opened their doors.

After a few minutes of walking, I reached the breakfast house I had spied on my first tour around the town. It too, like the City hall, was again, done in Phoenix red and gold. To be honest, the red and gold theme was beginning to grate on me. Ever since I had begun to assimilate Tom's knowledge my mind had taken some of his mannerisms, likes, and dislikes and merged them with my own, creating a sort of mix. One of my preferences that had changed was my love for the Gryffindor red and gold. While I do still prefer it to some others, Slytherin colors, emerald and silver have taken over my color preferences, as shown by my bed, and Ravenclaw colors, blue and bronze, the blue used in my carpeting. Another example is my elegant walk. While I had been by no means clumsy without Tom's knowledge, I hadn't exactly been graceful either.

I opened the door and stepped inside, closing my eyes and savoring the wonderful smell of cooking. As soon as I opened my eyes I was met by a curious witch who appeared to be a waitress. I smiled at her warmly.

"Don't worry, I just haven't had or smelled proper food in a while," I said.

She smiled brightly at this and I took the time to study her a bit. She was stood about 5' 6" with dark brown hair and round ocean blue eyes. By no means was she busty or skinny, but rather in the middle and rather curvy, a fairly beautiful woman if I do say.

Just then she turned and led me to a table in the corner of the room to the left of the door. I sat down and she handed me a menu. Taking a quick look at it I decided on bacon and eggs. I handed it back to her and she looked at me expectantly.

"Could I have some bacon and eggs please?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll have it for you soon," she said lightly before walking off to presumably fill my order.

Life is excellent. Apart from the reality that I'm trapped in the past with no plan on how to return to the future, life can't get much better, at least in my eyes. While I'll be a public curiosity for a week or two as I just moved here, I'm not known as anything more, though it is highly probable I'll unwittingly execute some scheme in the next few months that'll put me on the map, be it an evil wizard or saving the neighbor's cat from an evil tree with some obscure spell. After all, I attract more trouble than someone being chased by a Dark Lord does…wait I am being chased by a Dark Lord, no wonder. I looked up from the table as the waitress approached with my meal. She looked momentarily startled as I looked her in the eye but she shrugged it off and continued to walk toward my table. I had that effect as of late, ever since I repaired my eyes early in the summer. My glasses had simply hidden the emerald green eyes dampening their effects vastly.

I smiled at her as she put it on the table and began to eat slowly. I savored each bite of the wonderful food, as every bite was a burst of fantastic flavor, something that was a rare fine with conjured food as the conjurer had to almost mentally create the steps involved in creating the food, but even then it wasn't the same. I looked up from my meal as the door opened. A man about 5' 10" stepped through the door. He looked about fifty years of age with light brown hair that was beginning to grey. From the distance I couldn't tell his eye color, but it also appeared to be brown.

Done studying the man, I began to eat once again before I felt a presence close to me and I looked up. The man at the door stood in front of my table.

"Can I sit here?" The man asked.

"Of course, by all means, sit," I replied, gesturing to the seat opposite my own.

The man smiled and took the seat opposite my own. Contrary to my first assessment, his eyes were hazel. With my Passive Legilimency skills I discovered that the man's name was Paul Gilmore, he was seventy-two years of age, and he was feeling curious. Passive Legilimency is reading surface thoughts, such as name, age, sex, current emotions, and a few other random things that humans tended to have in their surface thoughts such as your Hogwarts house as it's quite important in society. With a bit more effort than Passive Legilimency takes you can easily read an unprotected mind's thoughts, and even project your own for some sort of mental communication.

As I was studying him, he was also studying me. After a few seconds I broke the silence.

"Hello, I'm Phineas Criterion, who might you be?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you Phineas, I'm Paul Gilmore, head of the City Council," Paul said, reaching across the table.

I took his hand and shook it before returning my own to its previous place on the table.

"Indeed? Well I suppose you of all people would be curious of a new face in town," I replied.

We both looked up as the waitress who had served me put a cheese omelet on the table before him.

"Thanks Esmeralda," Paul said. Ah so that's her name. I'll have to remember it.

The waitress walked away and Paul began to cut his omelet.

"You must eat here often if they know what to serve you before you order Mr. Gilmore," I observed.

"Yes I do eat here often. I try to make it here twice a week," he replied lightly.

Being the Slytherin I now am I filed this information away. I nodded.

"If there is something you wish to ask, feel free. I can feel your curiosity and I'm not even empathic," I said pleasantly.

Paul smiled at this.

"Yes Mr. Criterion, I was wondering why you were here. Are you visiting family here or have you recently moved here?" Paul asked.

"I purchased Number 6 Phoenix Song Court yesterday. Besides the fact it was one of the most beautiful houses for sale, I noticed that Phoenix's Den was an all-wizard community," I said.

He nodded but still looked curious.

"I couldn't help but notice that you appear quite young," Paul said

I looked at him sadly.

"That's because my entire family is dead and I'm on my own Mr. Gilmore." I said before finishing the last bite of my meal and dropping three Knuts onto the table.

I swiftly stood and walked to the door, nodding to the waitress and giving her a smile before opening the door and stepping out.

xxxxxxxx

I hadn't meant to walk out on him like that, but with memories of Sirius's death so recent I was unable to control myself. I scolded myself for my lack of control over my emotions, something every Slytherin was taught and should obey. I momentarily amused by the mental image of myself beating my head against the wall repeating 'bad Harry!' in a Dobby-like manner. With that in mind I continued up the street to obtain some groceries and other supplies at the market.

Two hours and 20 Knuts later I had a shrunken, never-ending, feather-light bag full of groceries to stock my kitchen, and another with potions ingredients. Whistling to myself I walked lightly to my home. Apparently I had made a good impression on the shopkeepers with my near extravagant spending, but it also made me wonder how you bought anything cheaper than one knut…its possible that people traded for small things. I was unable to ponder this line of thought further as I reached the circular footpath to my house.

Once at home I unpacked my supplies, putting my food into cupboards in the kitchen charmed to stay cool and preserve the food inside. The potions supplies went into the large supply room in the basement I had recently discovered as I looked for a place to store them. While my purchase of the home did include a copy of the plans, I didn't bother to read them.

The basement was much like the other two stories of the house, same décor, mahogany flooring, Ravenclaw blue carpet, and so on. The difference was it was rather open; the library monopolized most of the room making it appear to be a cozy, if not large study hall. The main room was like a living room with couches, love seats, and coffee tables, but there were also study tables and writing supplies. The coffee tables too rose up for a proper study surface. To the right was a wooden arch leading into a magnificent library, which in an odd twist of astonishing luck, was almost completely filled with books. There were at least thirty bookshelves in there, all separated out into sections like all libraries are, and that was only the ones that were filled. The library simply had to be magically expanded to fit so many of them.

To the left of the arch there were a few closed rooms, one showed to be a supply room where I stored the extra potions ingredients that couldn't fit in the potions lab to the left of the supply room. To the left of that was a dueling room, with a proper raised dueling platform for both magical duels and fencing as shown by an assortment of swords on the wall. Dissimilar from the training room on the top floor, it was made for genuine dueling and not mere testing of spells and such.

With the library in the basement, and the training area on the second story, I decided it wasn't practical to be forced to move from one story to the other to test spells, and magically enlarged the dueling room and left a wide open area as the training room had been. With the training room now located in the basement, the training room upstairs could be converted into something useful rather than a waste of space. For now though, I have no idea what to use the room for, and decided to leave it empty.

The discovery of the library coupled with my Ravenclaw need for knowledge, I doubt I will surface from the basement for more than food, the Day of the Phoenix, and sleep. Or maybe I could just conjure a pillow and blankets and sleep on a couch down here.

xxxxxxxx

_August 12th, 963_

As always, I was correct in my assessment. While I did have breakfast at the Phoenix's Egg this morning, I have scarcely vacated the library. After adding the books I had in my trunk to their proper sections, I searched the library for some interesting things to prioritize. As it turns out, there is a whole section on Egyptian magic. I can easily see why Bill is so passionate about it. Egyptian magic uses ancient runes to assist a lot of the magic, and in some curses it has almost cryptographic components. Unlike modern-day curses, most Egyptian curses require you to know a code to disable. If you happen to not possess this code, it takes time to break the curse, having to find which parts of it disable it, or breaking the code. It matters not if the curse was cast on a person, place, or thing.

Beyond curses, the everyday magic is powerful, self-cleaning spells that last millennia, locking charms, preserving charms. What makes them so long lasting is that if the spells are meant to last a long time, the object in question is enchanted, rather than just having the spell cast on the object. Enchantment, contrary to popular belief, is weaving spells into an object impeccably, so that all of the spells work together. When the spell is simply cast on the object the spell will lose power eventually, and if multiple spells are cast then the spells tend to clash and end up losing power even more rapidly than ordinary. This is why broomsticks have twigs, or flying carpets have loose threads on each side of it. Each thread or twig has a spell cast on it independently so that the spells will last, such as a group of twigs will have thruster charms, some will have braking, and so on and so forth.

With enchantment this isn't necessary since all of the spells are weaved into the object and all of the spells will generally last as long as the object or runes stay in one piece. What prevents contemporary wizards and witches from enchanting is that the art requires a strong ability in Scanning. While I have no doubt that many wizards and witches have the ability, very few are trained, and even then their knowledge is incomplete. The library here has several books on Scanning, and in time I may be able to achieve enchantment with enough study. One day I may even be able to craft myself a broomstick capable of flight far faster than my Firebolt. Enchanting the modern-day spells into the broom would make it extremely fast, but the Egyptian equivalents to the spells would make the broom vastly superior to even the modern enchanted spells.

The best aspect of the Egyptian magic however, is their battle magic. The spells they created were so powerful; it elevated some of the master users of the magic to a god-like status in the Egyptian muggles' eyes. Ra, Osirus, Isis, Anubus, and many others were all very powerful and influential mages that used, and mastered battle magic. Many times they fought off powerful enemies from distant lands with the power of the Egyptian battle magics. Others however, mastered some of the other branches of magic in their vast pool of spells. Amun was a extremely powerful conjurer, able to conjure living cells to create animals and give them limited intelligence.

Egyptian magic, especially the battle magic, and other ancient magic from cultures such as Ancient Greece, or the Druids are the class of magic I need to learn to defeat Tom, his supporters, and then any Dark Imbeciles who try to take his place. After all, what a prize the defeater of Lord Voldemort, once the most feared Dark Lord in recent history would be. If they did manage to kill me, they would instantly take that title, and it would send shockwaves though the wizarding world and supporters would flock to him as moths do to a blowtorch.

Not only would I learn how to defeat Tom, but also the secret to returning to the present time could be hidden in one of the ancient tombs that are strewn around the world. Right then I decided to make my library the most comprehensive in ancient magic. Partly so I could learn, and to a certain extent, to keep it away from any power-hungry Dark Lord on the rise. Even if it took me years, I would accumulate every ancient tomb with powerful magic in it that I could get my hands on. Let's just hope that Gringotts has favorable interest rates or I may run out of money.

xxxxxxxx

_August 15th, 963_

It's finally time for the Day of the Phoenix. My first ever celebration at my new home, both in the past and here at Phoenix's Den. I've spent the past six days in the basement, learning, assimilating more of Tom's knowledge, practicing against two conjured dueling clones of the same skill as I, learning more, and so on. I believe that I'm beginning to finally see the end of Tom's knowledge. Within a week I believe I will have finally assimilated the entirety of his knowledge. After a light ritual that increased my memory recall a few days ago I'm able to find a spell I'm looking for easily. Over the past week I've began to learn Ancient Egyptian as the translation spell isn't quite the best. The spell attempts to translate it as Modern Egyptian consequently there happened to be quite a few errors in the translations. In fact one of the translations was botched so badly the translation spell set the parchment I was trying to translate a passage on to was set on fire…not quite sure how that happened really. Besides that, learning a few languages should be a fun and profitable experience. I couldn't go astray with learning the foremost languages of the world, and a few not so popular could I? With all of my study on languages though, I realized that English was not spoken here, but rather Anglo-Saxon, which I somehow mastered without realizing or noticing I was speaking another language.

Another dilemma I was worried about is solved. Apparently in addition to a dancing contest, there is an actual ball afterwards. Had I not been so Slytherin, I would have decided against participating, missing out on a great opportunity to meet people but as Tom was such a charmer in his school days, I can dance without difficulty. Everything dealing with the opposite sex was so much clearer after having the diverse experience and understanding from Tom to draw upon.

Now as the time is approaching 10:00 A.M. I suppose I should go join the merriment. After walking to my master bedroom from the basement I picked up a bag of Sickles and Knuts from the bedside table and changed into a nice silver dress robe with gold trim and emerald green protection runes on the trim. The dress robe did not look much like my invisibility cloak except for the fact that it was a great deal like the kind of silvery fabric the cloak was made of. Once dressed I quickly walked down the stairs and out the door, on my way to the fair grounds near the City Hall.

On my way to the fair grounds I received a number of compliments, which I returned. Oh why didn't anyone tell me it was so much fun to make girls blush? Smirking slightly, I stepped to the ticket booth and paid my Knut for the ticket. Once inside I once again marveled at the decorative skills of wizards. Straight ahead of the gate was a kiosk with a floating, transparent schedule of the day's events that had the current time and the current event highlighted in a light red glow. On either side of the kiosk stands were setup selling anything from candy or even pets. Others were carnival games that had a good deal in common with muggle games. One thing that all had in common is the Phoenix. Phoenixes made of flames circled overhead, small stuffed Phoenixes were sold, and more interestingly, recorded Phoenix song which I quickly bought of copy of.

Getting into the spirit of things I flicked my wand at my robes which released a few miniature red and gold Phoenixes onto the fabric. Just as the two dimensional Phoenixes looked real, they also acted real, each one was able to make a quiet trill, as well as move around by flying, or more fun as they apparently discovered, fire travel. Even though the quiet Phoenix song that the small fabric Phoenix sung was soothing, it had no where near the power of an actual Phoenix.

With the Fabric Phoenixes I got more than a few compliments. Apparently the Fabric Phoenixes liked the attention and furiously fire traveled around the robes showing off to everyone by flying acrobatics which elicited a round of laughter. After a few minutes a chime played from the kiosk and the children's games were starting. Still smiling I went to go watch the children play.

After leaving the shops there was a good deal of wide open space with lush green grass and stone pathways, monopolized by play areas, a stage with adequate space to dance at as well as a raised platform for the band. A raised dueling platform for a dueling tournament starting later, a few paddocks for various magical creatures for children to come see them, then another space dedicated to children's games, where I saw children of all ages, from five to fifteen or so, the latter not as pleased, getting ready to play various games. I quickly proceeded to the dueling platform to sign up for the tournament. When I arrived I saw many excited people milling about, looking at the contenders list, uninterested for the moment I walked to the signup table.

"Hello, I would like to enter into the dueling tournament please," I said.

The lady, about middle aged with graying hair and brown eyes looked at me.

"You look a bit young there lad," she replied, eyeing me warily.

I tried to remain polite, and for the moment, succeeded.

"Indeed, I am young, but no where is there a restriction for age. Though had I not been of age I would have to have a parent or guardian co-sign for me correct? If so, then by the guidelines I may enter myself," I replied, in what I hoped wasn't a condescending voice.

"Name?" She asked.

"Phineas Criterion," I replied.

"Wand type?" She asked again.

"14 inches, yew, black phoenix feather," I said. I had a feeling that my yew wand liked dueling better than my holly wand.

She nodded and my name was magically added to the list of contenders. Inwardly, and probably on my face was a wide smirk. Oh yes indeed, this would be fun. Not only would I be pitted against Phoenix Den's best duelers, but I would get some practice in as well. And since this is a standard duel, almost anything barring lethal or permanently damaging spells could be used. This means Apparition, mild dark arts (as dark arts are legal at this time to my knowledge), invisibility, ancient magic, and anything else I could think up. Oh yes, this would be fun.

xxxxxxxx

As I wandered aimlessly about the fair grounds I noticed a young couple about my age snogging behind a patch of tall shrubbery I smiled a bit. While parents, or at least Ron's parents, always said that my generation is far worse than they were about snogging and such, this is definitive proof that over the last millennia, not too much has changed. When children aren't hampered by formal codes, betrothal, and other rules, they will play one way or another.

Continuing my wandering I still smiled until I stopped dead in my tracks as something told me something was wrong. Jogging back quickly I stayed out of sight.

"Edmund, no I don't wish to. No, Edmund, please Edmund, stop!"

Standing up I made eye contact with the young girl who was being forced to kiss the young boy. With Passive Legilimency I felt genuine panic and I could nearly hear her mental pleas for help. That made up my mind. With a flick of my wrist my yew and black phoenix feather wand sprung to my hand and I pointed it at the boy.

"_Accio_."

The boy gave a yell as he was forcefully yanked from the young girl and deposited at my feet. He looked up and scowled.

"Now who the hell do you think you are?" The boy said haughtily.

My left arm, still tucked in my cloak twitched and my holly and phoenix feather sprung into my left hand, my right still pointing my wand at the boy. With the quick, silent illusion charm from my left wand my complexion grew darker, eyes glowed red, and illusionary wings sprung from my back. With a hover charm I could fly and made it seem even more realistic, which I did, by controlling the wings through the illusion charm. I was now about a foot off the ground, large black scaly wings flapping. I smirked at him darkly.

"Your worst nightmare little boy," I said with a definite evil voice, the product of a voice-changing charm.

The boy screamed and ran from the shrubbery at full tilt, often tripping over himself in an effort to get away from me. I laughed coldly and turned back to the young girl once he was out of sight. She looked a bit scared, but other than that my illusions didn't seem to scare her much. Approaching girl I let the illusion, hover, and voice-change charm drop and my wands return to their holsters. Dropping to my haunches near her I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked kindly.

She looked up and smiled a bit.

"Yes, I am, thank you for helping," she said.

I stood up and gave her a hand, which she took gratefully. Once on her feet I studied her. She was about 5' 7" and had jet black hair and golden eyes. The way she was smiling lit up her whole face, but there was also a shadow of betrayal in her eyes.

"Glad to help, also if I may ask, who was it I scared away?" I said.

Her face darkened a bit and her smile dimmed, but she answered anyways.

"That, was my former companion Edmund Randal," she said, the dislike apparent in her voice.

I grinned evilly. My first opponent in the dueling tournament was one Edmund Randal. Oh this would be fun. She obviously saw my evil expression and looked curious.

"This Edmund Randal is my first opponent in the dueling tournament today." I said a bit evilly.

Just as I spoke this sentence a chime came from the kiosk signaling the start of the dueling tournament in five minutes.

"I apologize milady, but I have a tournament to attend to. Save me a dance tonight where I can finally learn your name," I said in my best knight impression.

She obviously caught the reference as she put her hands over her heart and fluttered her eyelashes.

"My hero, anything for you," she said sincerely.

We both laughed and I turned toward the dueling platform and apparated there, surprising some of the spectators. I sat down in the chair marked Criterion and watched as a bell marked the beginning of the first duel. One look at the scoreboard and I found their names were Benjamin Gharic and Henry Valencia.

Gharic started the duel with a disarming spell. Ouch, bad form. The crimson beam hit a orange shield set up by Valencia and rebounded. Gharic dodged left and sent two curses, a grey binding spell and a red stunner. Valencia put up another shield and sent back a barrage of spells…most of which hit Gharic. People politely clapped but I could tell their heart wasn't in it, which wasn't surprising. The duel was easily one of the most disappointing I've seen. I listened as the announcer cast a _sonorous_ on himself.

"Next up is Phineas Criterion vs. Edmund Randal, last year's runner-up of the Day of the Phoenix dueling tournament!"

The crowd went crazy and I smirked. Well, well, well, the runner-up of the dueling tournament eh? Purposefully I strode to the left end of the dueling platform and flicked my wrist which caused it to fly to my hand. Already Edmund looked scared, which wasn't hard as the demon he thought I am was smirking at him.

The bell rang and I immediately took the offensive. As I didn't want to reveal all of my skills at the moment I spoke the incantations.

"_Stupefy! Incarcerous! Impedimenta! Diffindo!_"

Randal quickly put up a shield which broke down after the third spell, leaving him with a gash on his leg from the Cutting Curse. As he put weight on the leg he whimpered a bit but brought his façade back up.

"_Furnunculus!_" Randal sent back.

I lazily twisted my wand and sent it, along with a powerful burning charm back at him.

"_Protego!_" Randal shouted.

The spells were deflected but the shield went down.

"_Legilimens_," I said.

Randal wasn't prepared as memories of humiliating, frightening, and other horrible memories were brought up before his and my eyes. He started crying and I let off the Legilimency attack. He shakily got back up and tried again.

"_Diffindo!_" Randal shouted.

I let the spell hit my wand and as I did I twirled it around and shot it back twice as powerful. As the first curse flew through the air I gathered some of my power and brought it to the ready.

"_Stupefy!_" Once again like at Privet Drive there was a roar as a red beam shot out of my wand, the air rippling slightly as the power of the spell passed it. Randal was able to block the Cutting Curse, but the overcharged Stunner caused his shield implode and he flew back to the edge of the platform.

The crowd cheered and I bowed, winking to the girl in the audience who I saved not ten minutes earlier. In all, this was turning out to be a very good day, and it had barely even begun. After all, he still had more dueling competitors, a dance with the young girl, more events and the opportunity to see more Phoenixes. Yes, this was becoming a very good day.

**xxxxxxxx**

_A/N: Aha! Finally a new chapter. I really do apologize for the horribly long waits I put everyone through for my chapters, but I'll try to get them done more quickly. Over Christmas I was on a trip and I couldn't do it then, also I have required projects to do, plus other homework and all that happy school stuff. The next chapter to be updated will be the Heir of Silvertounge, and I'll try from then on to get out a chapter every two to three weeks. I hope everyone likes the chapter, and if you have any **constructive criticism **please, do not hesitate to let me know. An author cannot know what they're doing wrong if they aren't told about it. I recently acquired Microsoft Office 2003, so while it does help a great deal, it can't catch what humans can in terms of the actual content._

_EDIT: My new __Lord Ravenclaw__ yahoo group is up at (groups dot yahoo dot com slash group slash lord underscore ravenclaw, or just go to my homepage in my profile. _

_**UPDATED: February 13, 2005 for grammar, spelling, and addition of a few detail sentences. I also fixed the language plot hole by feigning ignorance at why he could speak Anglo-Saxon.**_

_Bukama – This was by no means intentional. I believe I have that problem fixed this chapter._

_Eternamente – Hehe, it's all right, just remember that it's a fine line between genius and insanity. For some reason I like the first person view as its more like a diary entry than a story, that somehow makes it easier for me to write. _

_Vash the unholy – I believe by the end of this story it'll be around 80,000 to 100,000 words. Also about Tonks…we might see her in later chapters, but she won't play any really important roles._

_japanese-jew – As I said in the previous author note, I just let his Slytherin ambitiousness out for a walk. I won't be making this a Super!Harry if I can help it, but it will be a Smart!Harry._

_shadow of the black abyss – Ah I doubt this will be Harry/Hermione. And in a way, it won't be a Harry/OC character either. You'll see once I begin posting more chapters._

_HermioneGreen – Well the impression I got is that Goblins don't care one way or another, as long as you're the vaults owner. After all, after millennia of services, they have to have seen some odder things than time travelers._

_Lord Sauron the Deciever – There's going to be interaction, but he is also going to quest for knowledge methinks. But as I said, this story isn't pivotal to the founders. It may have them later on, but not currently._

_Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata – I guess we'll have to see later about all the good history stuff eh?_

_Zombiewolf – Currently I've been posting when I get around to it, but I will attempt to keep to a two-three week schedule for updates from now on._

_Thefirstphoenix – Ahh good questions. Technically this isn't really a Dark Harry story, since he's balanced in the middle. Where do I get my wand ideas? Well I usually come up with them on the spot, or research woods and such. Yes, he does have a dark wand, but does the wand or the intent make it dark? Either way, he has light phoenix and holly, the tree off life. Then black phoenix and yew, the tree of death. I think I'll talk about warding in the next chapter or the one after that._

_Tiamante Salazar Tameran – The amount of money he has in the future is dependent on how much he spends now and the interest rates for the whole time he's traveling in the future._

_Shadowed Rains – Think about it, Purebloods attempting to keep the Wizarding World the same have been succeeding for years. As the Wizarding World is almost completely detached from the Muggle World, not much would have carried over would it? What I'm going for is that the Muggle World got ideas from the Wizarding World when wizards and witches started to marry muggles._

_Uten – I'm glad you like it so far, and as I've built it up enough I'm going to begin his quest for knowledge and a way home, mixed in with day-to-day life. I already have how he plans to leave, and if he takes anyone with him all mapped out, so once I get on a regular schedule, enjoy the ride._

_i like boats – What I'm going for is Muggles got a lot of ideas from the wizarding world in quite a few places, but the language barrier I'll have to think up something plausible in the next chapter. I'll try to make some more differences later, as I pretty much slept through the middle ages unit._

_Hermione88220 – Well what I'm saying is that over the millennia I'm sure that the Goblins have seen stranger than time travel._

_Icy Tears – This won't be a Harry as Salazar Slytherin fic, but rather a Harry as Phineas Criterion fic. _

_Kimaru-Merlin – Back in time the Purebloods probably had a lot more sway, and so the Wizarding World and Muggle World are very distinctly separated. If they weren't the religious things would cause them to say that wizards and witches do the work of Satan etc._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, and please keep up the reviews!_

_Lord Ravenclaw_


	4. Day of the Phoenix Part 2

**Harry Potter and the Era of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 3 - Day of the Phoenix Part 2**

_August 15th, 963_

Ah how all good things must come to an end. As I sat in my director's chair watching the duelers battle it out, I felt an almost palpable sense of foreboding wash over me. By no means could I discover the possible cause of the feeling, though I could distinguish the meaning clearly.

_Danger! Danger! Run, quickly!_

This was the message that flashed its self before each and every potentially lethal encounter with Tom, and even before the attack at Privet Drive. The entire phenomenon began with the sense of foreboding, it's cold, dark tentacles reaching through the body, centering on the stomach where more than butterflies flew. Then the survival instincts would kick in, just as the danger became apparent.

I wasn't disappointed.

Just as an unnatural cold began to settle over me my instincts kicked in and I was standing from my chair in a flash, taking out both of my wands with flicks of the wrists and readying them in a battle stance. Some started to look at me oddly, but others obviously felt it too and likewise stood. The duelers stopped their exchange of spells and jumped off the platform, looking for the source of the uneasy tension.

A black cloud settled over the sun, casting a sinister shadow over the town. Looking up I saw a black void soundlessly begin to open over the grounds. Dark robed figures silently descended to the ground. Hurriedly, I pointed out the figures to the rest of the attentive people and fired a curse.

"_Abscido!_" I shot at one of the figures.

The bright flash of yellow light drew attention to the figures. The vicious cutting curse had no effect on the creature, except to signal the beginning the attack. Beams and orbs flew of all colors at the figures from all around the grounds, sent by both residents and visitors alike. Few seemed to have any effect.

"_Neco trucido!_"

A wave of black energy flew from the end of my yew wand. Obviously a dark spell, its use was intended for mass killings. Fortunately, few had the required power or knowledge to use such a spell. The wave rocked the creatures that were slowly moving toward the ground, but was absorbed. I was shocked that the spell didn't work, but it did give me an idea to what it was. Very few creatures could not be killed by physical or magical means, but the unnatural cold and dark robes helped support the theory.

_Dementors._

Quickly calling up my memory of the revelation that I would no longer be the Boy-Who-Lived, I aimed my wand at a few of the creatures who had touched down onto the ground.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" I shouted.

People stared in awe as a bright silvery stag leaped from my wand. Even I was amazed, my normal Patronus didn't glow that brightly. The stag, obviously sensing the Dementors leaped at the dark figures. The closest Dementor was thrown behind the stag as it violently head butted and swept above its antlers, tossed about like a rag doll. Others quickly caught on, and the few that could cast their own Patronuses at the Dementors.

It wasn't enough.

More and more of the Dementors glided to the ground, creating a loose division of the soul-sucking creatures. Screams began to break out around the grounds as their worst memories were dragged to the surface and their happy memories fed upon. I knew I had to drive them away, or they would begin to systematically suck the souls from everyone in the town. Finally the last figure, a much taller one, gracefully landed at the front of the group. It appeared to be a commander of sorts, though it simply seemed to survey the area for the moment. Digging deep into my knowledge I found a spell prefix to even further overcharge a spell. I switched to my Holly and Phoenix feather wand and aimed it at the Dementor formation.

"_Procella Expecto Patronum!_" I waited as the delay between the incantation and the finishing incantation began to rapidly charge my magical energy for one large wave of power, creating a hum of energy inside me. I continued to charge it for over five seconds before finally releasing it with a single word.

"_Expedio._"

I felt a power like none other rush through my arm, lighting off nerves as it passed through magical channels not meant for the torrent of power. A blinding flash of light emanated from the end of my wand. A second later my world went black, a defense mechanism as my magical channels narrowed to prevent further drain on my magical core.

As I was in my darkness, completely oblivious to the world around me I thought about the spell prefix I just used. Like many other prefixes, it is a spell modifier. Some modifiers cause multiple beams of the same spell to be shot out at different angles, their power depending on if it is meant to share the power of a single beam or simply using the full power for all of them, or others to even magnify a single bolt into a wide wave. This one however, charges up magical energy to be released all at once in a single burst of power. The spell charges at a consistent rate based on the spell's power, so as to fine tune the quantity released power. The finishing incantation ends the spell by either releasing the power using _Expedio_, stopping the power build up but not releasing it with _Desino_, or finally to cancel the spell and dissolve the built up energy back into the magical core with _Dilabor_.While it wasn't what I had used at Privet Drive and the duel, it was a much more advanced technique designed for more power than simply pushing extra power to the spell. The prefix was not to be used lightly though, for even though it had a fail-safe from killing yourself by channeling too much power, it wouldn't stop magical exhaustion. Charging a spell as powerful as the Patronus Charm is simply amazing though, so I'm quite surprised and pleased I was able to charge it for the whole five seconds.

xxxxxxxx

As I regained consciousness I groaned. I wearily tried opening my eyes but the dimly lit room was too bright and I quickly screwed them shut in pain. As I did I heard hushed voices from somewhere near the right of the bed I was on, which I could feel exactly where every point of my body was touching, the small draft, and the fabric I was laying on.

"Shh, he's waking up. Loud voices might hurt him for a while, at least until he gets used to senses again. Right now they're all hypersensitive," a female voice said quietly.

I could both feel and hear footsteps as another person walked next to my bed quietly, sitting down in a chair. The person smelled female, as also felt female characterized by the sweet smell of flowers and the light-footed walk.

"Hello, are you awake?" The girl whispered.

I hesitantly nodded, uncomfortable with the sensation of feeling each hair move around and tugged on my scalp. I would need to have the healer cast a mild dark spell that dulls the senses. Normally used during intervals between tortures, it can be extremely terrifying, and in this case it would help me while waiting for the hypersensitivity to dull. Another alternative which more widely used was a spell to completely deprive one of their senses, though each sense had to be done individually unless you had the power to use the total sense deprivation spell, though it wasn't as widely known.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

I nodded again and mimed drinking a glass or goblet of water as well as writing on a piece of paper as well as I could without seeing myself.

"Okay," the girl said.

I waited for a moment before a goblet was pressed against my lips and tilted slightly, letting a bit of the water slide into my mouth. I continued drinking and swallowing until the entire goblet was empty. I could hear as she set it on some sort of bedside table. A piece of hovering, non-bending parchment was placed in front of me and a quill was pressed into my hand. I assumed it was self-inking as I had no ink with which to dip it in. Slowly, I began to write to make sure it would be legible without my eyes to see it.

_Sense dulling_

_Sensus pigrum totus_

_Touch eyes ears skin tongue nose with wand and cast. Exact order._

I pushed the parchment to the girl who gasped and gave it to her, companion who I suspect to be her Mistress in the healing arts. The older woman also gave an intake of breath and there was a short silence before the sound of the two ladies deliberating. Then the footsteps of one of them walked up to the edge of the bed, though the smell was a bit different. Instead of spring flowers it was more of a jasmine, mixed with potions.

"Are you sure this spell works?" the woman asked.

I nodded. Of course it works, though I suppose I'd be a bit wary of one of my patients gave me a spell.

"I'm sure it works Mistress, you should have seen him. He used spells I've never even heard of when the dark figures came," the girl said.

I could hear the resigned agreement from the Mistress before a wand touched me on the eyes, the ears, the cheek; I stuck out my tongue for her to touch, and finally my nose. The wand smelled and tasted cedar, but that wasn't important.

"_Sensus pigrum totus_," the Healing Mistress said.

Immediately my hypersensitivity was dulled and everything felt normal. The girl spoke again, this time at full volume. It sounded fine, if not a bit muffled.

"Did it work Mistress?" the girl asked.

"I believe so," the Mistress replied.

I attempted opening my eyes once again and was rewarded as the room was only slightly bright, though the color was dulled and objects were a bit blurry. Slowly I turned to the two anxious witches, and smiled. To my surprise, the young girl was the one who I had saved from her companion. Moving delicately, I propped myself into a sitting position on some pillows the Healing Mistress just put behind me.

"Hello, feeling better dear?" the Healing Mistress asked kindly.

My reply, while not eloquent, was sufficient for one so well acquainted with recovering patients.

"Urgh," was all I had to say.

The healer cracked a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes then," she said, still smiling.

The healer was a rather pretty lady, about 5' 8" tall with short brown hair, warmth-filled blue eyes and fair skin.

"Thank you, you've done a wonderful job," I managed to say after reconnecting my brain to my mouth.

The woman beamed at him for his compliment.

"Your welcome, but compliments won't get you out of bed. Perhaps tomorrow, but until then no walking without help," The healer warned.

Bah! My plans were foiled by an exceptionally smart healer. Well I never expected them to work anyways. I'm sure a small scowl showed on my face, but I nodded anyways.

"Good! Then we won't have any problems. My name is Galena and this is my Apprentice, Rowena. She'll be taking care of you unless there is anything that needs my immediate attention. You also might wish to know that today is the 17th of August. Get lots of rest now!"

Galena walked out of the door which was to the left of the bed. The room was rather comfortable, with a few beds in it and oak walls. At the name of her Apprentice my suspicions began to grow as to who it was, but until I found her surname I couldn't be certain.

"Ah, hello then Rowena, it seems I found your name even without a dance. Since fair is fair, my name is Phineas, mil-ark!" I said, though the effect was ruined by a dry throat at the end.

Rowena just laughed at me and handed me the newly refilled water goblet. I greedily drank down the cool water, nearly sighing as the water slid down my throat making it wet once again. Clearing my throat a bit helped a bit, but it was obvious I wouldn't be singing any solos anytime soon…not that I did sing solos that is.

"Well that was awkward," I said, smiling. "I'd also like to thank you for deciding to put up with me while the evil healer confines me to bed…even if I do need it."

Rowena smiled.

"Your welcome Phineas, but it comes at a price you know," Rowena teased.

At least, I think she's teasing. I made a show of gulping audibly before adopting a grim, determined look.

"What must I do for your services milady?" I asked.

Rowena looked around a bit, which looked entirely genuine, not just an act.

"What were those things that came from the sky at the fair grounds," she asked curiously.

Ah curiosity, another probable bit of data that would give the indication that Rowena and Rowena Ravenclaw may be one and the same. I really hate to be the one to tell her though, as she probably thinks the kissed will recover. I sighed deeply and looked into her eyes.

"The creatures that invaded the fair grounds are among the foulest, darkest creatures that roam the earth. Dementors live on happy thoughts by draining them from a person, eventually leaving the person with only their worst memories, usually driving them mad. Besides this their worst weapon is called the Dementor's Kiss. They lower their hoods and clamp their mouths on ours, sucking our soul from the body through the mouth. The only known defense against them the Patronus Charm, which made of purely happy thoughts acts as a shield against them, driving them away," I said in full lecture mode, one which I adopted during DA meetings.

Rowena looked horrified and her mouth hung open slightly. While at any other time, I might have found the expression comical, the grave circumstances under which the information were given I felt no humor, only grimness. She nodded a bit, digesting the information.

"So that white stag you shot at them was the Patronus Charm right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Then why were other people's different animals?" she asked again.

I smiled a bit, she surely was curious one, even more so than Hermione.

"Each person's Patronus is different, usually symbolizing something that they think of as their protector. My stag symbolizes my father's Animagus form," I said.

Rowena nodded again and appeared to commit the information to her memory.

"What about at the end before you fell unconscious, that rush of white light that threw the creatures into the air and out of the town. Scouts at the edge of the town say that the creatures glided away as fast as they could after being thrown," Rowena asked.

I perked up at the fact that the Dementors were thrown away. I hadn't been awake at the time to see it.

"It was an over-charged Patronus Charm. I'd say around five times more powerful. I added a prefix to the incantation which charged energy for the spell until I completed the incantation, which can release the energy, stop charging, or release the charged energy back into the magical core," I replied.

Rowena nodded and looked happy at the extra information.

"The closest creature…Dementor to your blast was destroyed. From what I heard it clutched its head before being thrown into the ground by the charm," Rowena said.

My eyes widened a bit. I destroyed a Dementor? I suppose that could be true. Remus did say that it fed off the Patronus instead of the caster. Is it possible that the Dementor was overloaded? Amazing, I believe I'll have to do more research into the possibility. I simply nodded. We sat in silence for about ten minutes before she spoke again, catching me off guard.

"Will you teach me?" Rowena asked.

"Wha-oh of course I will. Once I manage to escape here that is. I'd say it'll be a week give or take a few days before my magical channels repair themselves sufficiently for me to cast the Patronus Charm," I said to her.

Rowena just looked at me blankly as if I was speaking a foreign language. She probably just started a formal Apprenticeship on her fifteenth birthday and hadn't learned about magical cores, channels, and other related things, rather focusing on Potions, Anatomy, Charms, and physical healing spells.

"Magical channels are what your magic travels through on its route from the magical core, or where your magic is generated, to your hands, feet, body, mind, basically around the entire body, thus why magical people heal faster than Muggles. The widest of the channels run through your arms to your hands, where it's focused through a wand, staff, or other such device. Magical channels are much like muscles, the more you work them out, the stronger and bigger they are. The largest growth however, is when you use them to near their limits. With muscles, when you exercise micro tears are caused which in turn activate a protein to stimulate muscle growth. Magical channels are much the same, exercise causes them to grow, but like any muscle, if you strain them it damages them and they send pain, in the case of muscles, or narrow, in the case of magical channels. I channeled far too much magic through them and damaged them, so as a natural defense against more damage they narrow allowing less magic to run from the core," I said once again, feeling like a teacher.

Rowena was enraptured though, and very pleased to be learning. Unlike her, I felt rather weary and felt like curling up in the bed. I really needed to perform some rituals to enhance my self. A few power increasing rituals which would allow my reserves to carry more magic, another to cause my core to replenish my reserves faster, perhaps some to enhance the senses, and to make myself stronger physically to the point I could crush a brick with my hand. That means I'll have to make a new ritual chamber, as I don't trust it on the second floor or first. I could just create a room under the basement with a secret entrance, yes; I believe I shall do so. Pulling myself out of my plans I slid into my bed farther.

"As much as I like teaching you Rowena, I believe I should rest now. I'm already feeling tired and Galena will be after us both if I don't get my rest," I said.

Rowena nodded.

"Good night Phineas," Rowena said.

"Good night Rowena," I echoed as she walked from the room.

Just as she said that I noticed that it was just passing dusk outside from the window to the right of the room. Moving a pillow off the pile, I pushed myself down the bed and pulled the covers up. Closing my eyes I easily fell into a deep, restful sleep.

xxxxxxxx

_August 18, 968_

As I awoke from my peaceful night of sleep, I wondered where the Phoenixes had flown off to or if they had even came to Phoenix's Den. It was doubtful that they did, as it was obvious that they would most likely want to stay away from Dementors.

Thinking about the Dementors led to a subject I had been long denying. History. In my furious rush of interest in ancient magic I had completely left the knowledge I needed most off the curriculum. I vowed that when I returned home I would read the history books I had long left untouched. One can only hope its slightly less sleep inducing than a dose of Binns, but I am aiming to be optimistic about the subject.

I wasn't left long to my thoughts as Galena quietly opened the door, apparently to check on me. She was sufficiently startled when she saw me awake, though I'm at a loss to pass it off as my eyes or simply the fact I was awake. I smiled at her to ease her momentary fear.

"Good morning Galena, did you get a good nights rest?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"In fact I did, but that still won't get you out of that bed any faster," Galena replied.

I gave her a dark look but said nothing. Had there been a Hogwarts at this time I would have pegged her as a definite Slytherin House alumna. Of course, it didn't take much skill to pick up on the subtle hints I was nearly radiating. Galena repressed a small sigh.

"Fine, fine, I'll let you go after I give you a checkup," Galena said.

I smiled at her. It was obvious the whole time she was going to release me from her care today, but she played along all the same. She ran her cedar wand over me a few times, nodding as it lit up in approving colors.

"Your clear, but, what about the Sense Dulling Charm I applied?" Galena asked.

I had forgotten about the curse, but it was no matter because it wore off every six hours.

"The Sense Dulling _Curse_ wore off around six hours ago. Probably the reason why it isn't as widely used anymore, because of the short life," I replied.

She nodded and handed me my wand holsters with the wands in them as well as my dress robe with the Fabric Phoenixes, all who cooed and tried to cry on me. I laughed at them and they flew around happily. Slowly, I swung my feet off the edge of the bed and pushed myself to my feet. I was a bit wobbly at first, but I soon regained my balance and I put the robe on. She walked me to the door of the room in case I fell and opened it, leading me through a hallway to a set of stairs.

"So Galena, how much do I owe you for the healing and care?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about it; the Council is paying for everyone's healings. Either way I rarely charge residents for healing, only when expensive potions and products are used or there is a prolonged stay," she said.

I nodded again.

"Thank you again, and pass along my thanks to your Apprentice too. Oh, and also, tell her I live at Number 6 Phoenix Song court, and to come to my house on August 25th at four in the afternoon if she wants lessons on the Patronus Charm," I said.

She nodded and smiled, showing me to the door where I opened it and breathed in a lungful of fresh air.

xxxxxxxx

On my walk back home I could practically feel the life returning to me as my legs, stuck in a bed for three days finally had blood running through them. Slowly but surely, both my arms and legs regained their denied circulation and I increased my pace to a light jog.

All too quickly I reached the circular pathway up to my house and I reached the steps, slowing to a walk. As soon as I touched the door knob a light tingle went through my hand and the door unlocked. I walked the stairs up to my master bedroom and divested myself of the dress robe, instead dressing in a warm muggle sweater.

Retreating to the library to the safety and warmth of the leather seats, I curled up on one and pulled out a Magical Engineering book and began to read. The subject was rather interesting, if not a bit complex. Cutting out a hole in the floor would only be the easy part. Then tons of dirt had to be moved, possibly vanished while preventing the walls from caving in upon me. Finally conjuring stone walls and a floor, adding lighting, an Air Circulation Charm, and warding it for magical detection, magical interference, and other safety spells in case of a ritual gone wrong.

After a few hours of reading I stood, satisfied with the spells I had chosen. First, I carefully warmed up my magical channels in the training room, getting used to the extra capacity with which the magic had the ability to flow. Deciding to make the Ritual Room's entrance under the supply room I carefully marked off the section of stone with a _flagrate distinguo_ for the stone cutting spell. Aiming my wand at the fiery box I made a jabbing motion.

"_Calculus_ _perseco et percutio._"

The fiery box disappeared and four glowing white lines with a transparent white fill between them took their place about a meter above the section. Slowly it began to move down, finally touching the stone, where the transparent filling stopped right above it while the four borders continued to move down, cutting it perfectly leaving a small gap between the now separate stone. When the white lines disappeared the glowing transparent filling moved down, disintegrating the rock until all that was left was rock dust, and the transparent box too disappeared.

Next was a spell to establish the floor plan, making sure only the dirt required was vanished, while keeping the rest of the dirt untouched, also making sure it doesn't cave in. Visualizing the plan I cast the spell, which would leave glowing walls of energy where the borders were. First the shaft descended into a hallway which ran along the edge of the house headed to the middle where the hallway turned right into a smaller room under the direct center of the house.

I began by vanishing the dirt, leaving blue, glowing walls in its place. As the vanishing spell could only vanish about three feet each time, it became a rather tedious process. Finally after almost two hours of work, not including the thirty minute lunch break, I was done with the vanishing. Walking back up to the beginning I began to conjure and affix stone blocks to the walls, floor, and ceiling, starting with the floor and working upwards. Each stone was about five feet by five feet, making the process rather repetitive, but still far better than vanishing the dirt.

Finally I was complete with the placing of the stone, taking another three hours to complete. Next I proceeded to melt together all of the edges, as to make it more structurally sound. Once that was complete I cancelled the charm which held the dirt back and all went well. I was finally complete with the room. A few more waves of my wand and permanent lighting lit the previously dim chamber and fresh air began to circulate from the outside. I also conjured a few chairs, a work table, a lockable door for the hallway, and a charmed stone to cover the shaft to the hallway.

The final step was to ward the room. A silencing charm was a must, as people could possibly hear the screams if the ritual was particularly painful. A barrier charm to notify anyone in the chamber at the time of anyone entering the hallway, magical detection suppressors to prevent anyone from detecting the magic performed in the room, a magical inhibitor to prevent any stray magical waves from escaping the room and finally strengthening charms on the walls, floor, ceiling, and door to prevent them from cracking and breaking from any magical explosions.

My work done, I made myself a quick dinner of a baked potato and ham before crawling into my emerald green sheets and falling to sleep.

xxxxxxxx

_August 19, 963_

The next morning I woke up refreshed from yesterday's tiring work. Today I would complete my first ritual; one which would give my magical reserves a far higher capacity than I normally would, and would continue to grow with age as if I had simply added an extension to the current reserves. In preparation I ate a large breakfast at The Phoenix's Egg, where I was greeted with slaps on my back and quick service. After my meal I bought the required potions ingredients; fire-toad slime, tricorn horn, blowfly wings, magical cobra scales, and a magpie feathers.

At home I mixed the ingredients together carefully in my potions lab, using a magical stopwatch and self-stirring spoon to ensure that the potion was brewed as exactly as possible. Two hours of brewing and I had finally completed the brew. Sealing the top of the cauldron I carefully levitated the potion down the shaft stairs, and onto the worktable at the right of the ritual room.

Using the marking spell I had used for the entrance, I drew a perfect circle in the middle of the room with another in the center. Another spell and the stone between the circles sunk down two inches. I poured the potion into the circle and every last drop was poured into it.

I stepped onto the island in the middle of the potion and began the chant to activate the ritual. As soon as I started the potion turned to a blue crystal. Halfway through the chant I cut my wrists with a knife I had bought in the town and it flowed onto the crystallized potion, being absorbed into it. A light blue glow began to emanate from the potion, and it began to rise upwards, affixing its self to the ceiling creating a circular wall of crystallized potion on all sides of me. I chanted the last words and the potion flashed bright red. I began to scream as pain spiked from inside my chest, worse than a Cruciatus and I sank to my knees before passing out from the pain

xxxxxxxx

After waking up in the Ritual Room I undid my modification to the floor and cleaned up the residual blood. Once this was all done I decided to finally pull out a book on History on which I had denied my time, instead building rooms, performing rituals, and reading other material. At first the subject was rather boring, talking of yet another Goblin Rebellion of 731, but it soon moved into far more interesting topics such as the rise of the Dark Wizard Thanatos in 843.

I read on like this for hours, taking notes on any recent events that may come up in a conversation. I particularly liked the Dwarf uprising of 910 when Dwarfs protested the lack of adequately sized furniture for sale. No wonder all of the furniture stores in Diagon Alley displayed both types of furniture in the front window. Finally I reached the 960's, reading about the various political decisions right up until August 963.

The pages were blurred.

**xxxxxxxx**

_A/N: Finally, a place I could create a cliffhanger! Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter, even though it might be of just slightly less quality than other chapters as I took less time to write this chapter than the others. If any of you have suggestions, please, notify me and I'll take them into consideration. I also ran some calculations, by the size that this story is turning out to be I estimate that at approximately 120,000 words, 20 chapters, the story will be done some time in June. Fun eh? Also make sure to sign up (and maybe post a bit?) on my **Yahoo group **which you can access by clicking homepage in my profile. Now, enough authorbabble, on with the review responses!_

_Skuld's Sentaro2: Don't worry about it; you still managed to review first. I'll also make sure to make up for the missed duels and dance with another event some other time._

_Icy Tears: Yes, Harry has been enjoying himself, but also settling into his new time. In this chapter the plot has already started to be put into play. He's getting serious about his goals and he's already started attaining them._

_Kimaru-Merlin: Maybe, with credit that is. You should ask which ideas first though._

_shadow of the black abyss: Yes, I agree. I did the math on 3033 galleons in 1033 years and it only comes up to approximate 441,665 galleons without compound interest, with is too much to list. Perhaps in the next chapter I'll have him make some investments._

_Kaaera: Sorry to disappoint you with the tournament, but I'll make it up to all of you with battle scenes and such. About Hogwarts, well, you'll just have to see!_

_Uten: I agree, I always like long stories take their time rather than somewhat medium stories that rush through everything. Though, I may 'skip' some time in later chapters as I have no intention of writing each day of each year. Also, I will try to start on some floor plans for the Number 6 Phoenix Song Drive, once I dig out an old home design program. The misspelling was completely unintentional, and I know its Privet Drive, it's just that before it recognized it as an address it changed it to Private. _

_Lord of wolves: Its extremely possible I'll find another focus for Harry, and yes he will be learning druidic magic._

_Dumbledore: the compound interest of 3033 galleons at 3 interest over 1033 years comes out to be 5.53x1016 galleons or 55,300,000,000,000,000 galleons. 55.3 Quadrillion galleons, less than many authors, but I may just have to kick it down a lot, perhaps 0.5. The magic also a nice place to start, thanks!_

_Thefirstphoenix: I doubt that it would distract Voldemort much as he's an Occlumens. Read the response above about the money, and he might build a few 'safe-houses' for the future. And yes, Paul Gilmore did come off as a sheriff didn't he?_

_pyro-briar: Erm…yes…bow before your god…yeah. Anyways the Time of Acceptance won't be picked up again unless I do a complete rewrite in the future, for now I'm focusing on this story, and the Heir of Silvertounge to a lesser degree._

_Eternamente: Don't worry about it, the voice in my head worries for my sanity too. I believe you'll like this story better, as it is my best work to date. The Heir of Silvertounge isn't as believable as this one, which Harry isn't too powerful, just a man on a mission. _

_Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, but make sure to make your questions interesting or I won't reply._

_Lord Ravenclaw_


	5. Gathering of Lords

**Harry Potter and the Era of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 5 - Gathering of Lords**

_August 19th, 963_

Not a word could be deciphered from the long transparent black smears that used to be the words. Hurriedly I dropped the book and summoned the next in the series, frantically flicking through the pages. Every word of the text was blurred.

"Fuck!" I shouted and in my anger I threw my book against the wall as hard as I could, hardly causing the book damage, much to my relief…and regret.

The unwelcome discovery that the future was fuzzy was not at all appealing to me. Although I doubted that my presence in this time was having any true effects that weren't meant to be in the first place, I theorized that the future hadn't played out yet, though it was written. While comforting to know that the future would still exist when I found a way back, the fact that I wasn't able to read about it, nor did I listen in lessons which would still be valid now was rather disconcerting.

A theory is a theory though, and theories can be proved incorrect. It's also possible that the future is uncertain, and any large or small actions could have vastly reaching effects as the Butterfly effect suggests: a butterfly flaps its wings and a storm begins to form on the opposite side of the world. It's also possible that I was sent here for a reason, and that I had already been back into time, thus changing the world to the one I lived in today. Perhaps originally Hogwarts never started and my going back into time made it possible. It certainly was a possible theory, as it was highly likely that Rowena would have been administered the Dementor's Kiss.

Or yet another theory is that my arrival back in time split the timeline, creating an entirely new timeline in an effort to preserve time as it was. Then again Muggles had a theory that an infinite number of parallel universes were created each time a decision was made, all containing a different course of action that could have been taken. Such as I could have accepted Voldemort's offer in first year, Draco Malfoy's friendship, or Grindelwald could have defeated Albus and plunged the world into absolute darkness.

The fact was that I had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on. For a Slytherin, that was a very scary prospect indeed. I would simply have to find out which of my theories are correct when I returned to the future…that is if I ever did. One thing I did know now was that Hogwarts had not been built yet…or if the castle was built, there was no school operating out of it. As it is, Rowena is far too young and uneducated to run a school. Currently, she was simply an extremely smart, curious girl who was completing an Apprenticeship in Healing.

I also realized my mistake by telling Galena to have Rowena come to my home at four in the afternoon. As advanced as the times seemed to be, the wizards of the Middle Ages still used sundials, but as Rowena is extremely intelligent, I have no doubt that she'll easily put two and two together and determine that 'four in the afternoon' is four hours after midday, and if she didn't I'd be extremely surprised. After all, Alvin was a muggle and told me the time was eight in the morning.

After my little tirade I settled down and replaced the abused history book back onto its shelf and pulled out another on Ancient Egyptian and began to read, curled up on a comfortable emerald green love seat.

xxxxxxxx

_August 22nd, 963_

After reading in the library for almost two days straight I'm feeling a growing sense of restlessness. Fortunately, I had found references to a book called Magus Proelium, an ancient book on magical war tactics and spells employed by Aurors of old. The book should be an interesting read, not to mention useful against Voldemort and his band of merry men. From the book I had bought on (ironically) rare books, it said that the text resided in a manor somewhere near Dover, which was now my first place to begin searching for both Magus Proelium and additional tombs of interest.

Preparing for the trip into the medieval muggle world, I transfigured a pair of black robes into an emerald green tunic with silver trim, my shoes into brown boots, and a cloak into a long black coat. I had also brought plenty of pounds, shillings, pennies, halfpennies, and farthings for Muggles, as well as galleons, sickles, and knuts for Wizards. After all, one only knows when they might have to buy something.

I donned the transfigured clothing, and pocketed the two bags of assorted currency in two separate pockets, left for Wizarding and right for Muggle. Pulling my Apparition field around me I brought myself into limbo to attempt a point jump, or the use of an Apparition Point. Mentally, I concentrated on the name Dover and to my surprise I felt a tingly hand against the beginning of my tunnel which guided it to point in a direction I assumed was southeast. The tunnel expanded forward and I quickly accelerated to the end, where I appeared with a quiet pop at an empty room not a second after I began the process. It wasn't quite a silent apparition yet, but very close.

The medium size room was made of a grey cement of some kind which completely bare save for a wooden door with a round iron handle. The room could hold about fifty people comfortably, and perhaps twenty inexperienced people could Apparate at once. A thin layer of dust was settled on the ground, suggesting that no one had been there in quite a while. I walked from the middle of the room leaving footprints in the dust with each step toward the door. I grabbed the door and pulled, wincing as the door gave a loud groan of protest at being moved.

As soon as the door had been opened I was immediately bombarded with scents of food and sewage. I wrinkled my nose slightly and cast a temporary air filtration charm which would purify any air within the body-sized invisible bubble that surrounded me. I took a deep breath as the lingering scents fled leaving me with fresh, clean air. The first thing I noticed about the town when I looked at what appeared to be the town's high street was how dark it seemed. The ominous, light grey clouds that blocked the sun may have had something to do with it, but the main factor was simply how dingy the entire town looked. Everything was faded, the wood, the stone, and the straw. It all looked so dead and lifeless, despite the fact the high street was nearly overflowing with carriages, people, and animals. The people were obviously peasants if their ragged, torn, and dirty clothes were anything to go by; Dudley's hand-me-downs looked good by comparison. The carriages held the rich and the royal, and all of them appeared to be heading in the same direction. Curious I stepped out of the door frame, closed the door, and walked after the carriages.

Once on the dusty road that was the High Street of Dover I began walking after the carriages, garnering a few stares from the peasants with my obviously high quality coat. I, however, was nonplussed and continued down the drive until the carriages turned onto a winding drive. About ten miles ahead up on a hill was a large, grey, castle like manor. Or perhaps it was a castle; after all it's very hard to see at ten miles.

I continued my hike, watching as the carriages sped past me up the drive. However, one carriage pulled up beside me and stopped. I turned toward it, and the small wooden door opened revealing a tall young man, about six feet in height with jet black hair, blue eyes, and the unblemished skin of an aristocrat. I inclined my head toward the man.

"Greetings," I said.

The man inclined his head in return.

"Greetings, I am Lord Andrew Zabini," he replied.

Outwardly I showed no surprise at the name, but inwardly my mind's eyebrows had nearly climbed into my hair. It was highly possible that one of my classmates, Blaise Zabini, was a descendant of this man. Blaise Zabini also happened to be part of a magical pureblood family, which also suggested that this man was a wizard or at least a squib.

"Lord Phineas Criterion, a pleasure to meet you," I replied. It couldn't hurt to have the respect of this man as a fellow Lord.

Lord Zabini smiled a bit, "Would you like to share my carriage to the Hartman Manor?"

I smiled back, "Of course, my thanks Lord Zabini."

I climbed into the carriage and sat on the red velvet seat opposite Lord Zabini, sighing in contentment as I sank into the comfortable seat. However as I used this stalling tactic, I located a long, round bump in Andrew Zabini's white shirt of a wand and the hard to miss sword scabbard at his side. Andrew Zabini's voice brought me out of my assessment.

"Lord Criterion, would there be a reason you do not have your own carriage?" Lord Zabini asked.

I nodded, "Indeed Lord Zabini, I simply wanted some exercise."

He nodded in affirmation, but looked slightly suspicious. We sat in silence for some time before I decided it was time to let Lord Zabini know that I was magical, as he could possibly aid me in my quest for ancient books, or perhaps even become a powerful magical ally.

"Lord Zabini, you are a wizard are you not?" I said.

Of course I predicted his response well. His eyes went wide with fright and he paled dramatically before beginning to shake. He obviously thought I was going to expose him to the church or some nonsense. To placate him I raised my right arm and let my yew wand spring into my hand before returning back to its holster. Lord Zabini breathed a sigh of relief and color returned to his cheeks.

"You frightened me Lord Criterion, I believed you would tell the church of my gift," he said.

I smiled a bit, "I apologize for frightening you, but the chance to talk to another Lord who is a wizard is a temptation hard to ignore."

He smiled and nodded before rearranging himself in his seat.

"I understand Lord Criterion, I myself feel the same way many a time, but I worry if I was incorrect when confronting another Lord I would be exposed and my family shamed, not to mention exiled," Lord Zabini replied.

I nodded in comprehension.

"Indeed Lord Zabini, but I insist you call me Phineas," I replied.

"Then I insist you call me Andrew."

"Well Andrew, what is the event at the Hartman manor tonight?" I asked curiously.

Andrew looked faintly surprised.

"You mean you don't know? Tonight is the annual Gathering of Lords to discuss problems and solutions that many of us have," Andrew said.

"Ah…I see. I was looking for a book Magus Proelium as it said one of the last copies was known to reside in manor around Dover," I replied.

Andrew smirked a bit.

"I've heard of that book. William Hartman owns it, but he said that the book wouldn't open for him. Perhaps he would be willing to part with it. I'll introduce you tonight after the meeting," Andrew said.

I nodded in thanks and thought a bit before asking my next question.

"How did you discover you were magical Andrew? Did you have magical parents to explain it to you?" I asked.

Andrew's eyes glazed over slightly and he smiled as if he were reliving a good memory.

"A wizard witnessed some of my accidental magic and I became his Apprentice for seven years. I'm what is known as a muggleborn wizard," Andrew said.

I smiled and nodded, filing that information away for future use. We both sat in companionable silence for the remainder of the trip.

xxxxxxxx

We arrived in front of stone masterpieces that could be called steps, opposite a large marble fountain of an angel. A butler opened the door to the carriage and I let Andrew step out first, followed by myself. We were led to the large wooden door by the butler and he drew out a list. Andrew spoke before the butler could ask anything.

"Lord Andrew Zabini and my guest, Lord Phineas Criterion," Lord Zabini said.

The butler nodded, crossed off a name, and wrote something before ushering us through into the entrance hall where another servant took our jackets. I stared in awe at the high, vaulted ceilings with frescoes and the walls covered by elegant tapestries. We were directed into a party hall of sorts with a large chandelier, hors d'oeuvre set upon a long table covered by a white tablecloth, and the end having assorted alcohols, though Champaign seemed to be the drink of choice for most.

The Lords stood in various groups, sipping their Champaign and laughing heartily at one thing or another while the Ladies all stood in one corner gossiping amongst themselves, giggling. Andrew and I walked to the end of the long table and each took a glass of Champaign. I myself had never had alcohol before, but with Tom's experience at many of the Pureblood Family parties I knew only to sip the sparkling drink or I would risk intoxicating myself prematurely.

I then followed Andrew to one of the smaller groups of Lords, though not nearly the smallest of them. Out of the four easily definable groups, there was a large group which had nearly half of the Lords currently in attendance, a smaller group but still commanded a large portion of the attendees, the group we were heading towards was slightly smaller than that group, and finally the smallest group which had very few people compared to the other groups. Andrew nudged me slightly.

"The large group is the Lords for imposing extra taxes upon peasants and the lower Lords, the next group is for leaving the taxes as they are, the group we are heading towards is the neutral group, and the smallest group is for lowering the taxes," Andrew muttered to me out of the corner of his mouth.

I processed this information quickly and nodded. I would prefer holding a neutral stand in topic of taxes as I had no intention of revealing too much information. We arrived at the neutral party and I was pleasantly surprised to hear the Lords jesting with one another as well as discussing what were considered controversial topics with one another. Andrew stepped into the group and was greeting warmly, or as warm as Lords could amongst a group. I was content to simply observe the groups however and I proceeded to do so until Andrew and another person entered my peripheral vision and I turned.

"Ah, Lord William Hartman, meet my guest tonight, Lord Phineas Criterion," Andrew said cheerfully.

I inclined my head in greeting and extended my hand, which Lord Hartman shook without hesitation.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lord Hartman," I spoke as diplomatically as possible, my voice rolling out like velvet.

"No, the pleasure is mine Lord Criterion. I understand you are interesting in acquiring a certain book of mine," Lord Hartman asked knowingly.

"Indeed I am Lord Hartman. Most recently I have been finding myself collecting books of all types and Magus Proelium roused my interest with such a strange title. Whom besides a writer of children's fantasies name a book 'Magical Battle'? However it does not seem to be a children's book," I said curiously.

"You are correct Lord Criterion, quite curious indeed. Perhaps the book is about wizard battle tactics!" Lord Hartman laughed.

Both Andrew and I laughed heartily along with him. The irony of the situation was just too amusing, two wizards talking to a muggle about a book that he had jestingly suggested was about wizard battle tactics, of which he wasn't far off. The three of us stopped laughing and Lord Hartman spoke again.

"As fun as this has been gentlemen, I believe it is time to call the meeting to order. We shall have to speak again after the meeting," Lord Hartman said before walking a short ways up a red velvet covered staircase.

The chatter immediately ceased and Lord Hartman cleared his voice.

"Greetings my fellow Lords, I would like to say just how pleased I am to see all of you here tonight for the annual Gathering of Lords. If you would please follow me to meeting hall now the Gathering is just about to begin, Ladies there is a sitting room for your use," Lord Hartman said.

The Lords finished up their drinks and placed their glasses on the long table. We were then directed out of the hall by Lord Hartman while the Ladies were ushered out another door by a servant. Andrew and I walked side by side as we moved further into the castle and down sloping, dark passageways into the underground. Finally we walked into a large, an uncharacteristically bright room with three large crystal and gold chandeliers hanging off the ceiling to make a triangle pattern. A large rectangular table made of mahogany stood in the center of the room, though it had no center. On the floor was a raised platform made of stone for whoever was presenting issues, most likely a scribe. In one side of the table there was a walkway to the floor in between the four sides of the table. Each chair was straight, high-backed and upholstered in red velvet.

I followed Andrew and the rest of the neutral group to the end of the table closest the door and sat next to Andrew and another man who looked a lot like a Malfoy without the sinister disposition. I turned toward him and spoke.

"Greetings, I am Lord Phineas Criterion," I said pleasantly.

The man turned toward me and gazed at me with bright azure eyes. He smiled cheerfully and replied back.

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Criterion, I am Lord Cirrus Valdez," He replied jovially.

Well it appears that Lords can be friendly, perhaps only to their own, but friendly all the same. I was about to engage him in conversation but a scribe had walked into the space between the inside of the table.

"Ah, the meeting is about to start Lord Valdez, perhaps we can talk later after the proceedings?" I asked.

He nodded and the scribe cleared his throat.

"The Gathering of Lords, 22nd August of the year 963 is now is session," the boy said taking a deep breath, "First issue is of the tax increase, Lord Salivant would you please explain?"

A medium sized blonde haired man at the opposite side of the table stood up and shuffled a sheaf of parchment.

"Lords, today I stand before you requesting that we as a civilized, collective body increase taxes on peasants. Recently rare items such as silk and spices have dramatically increased in price, and purchasing them has begun to wear heavily upon our incomes. From my assistant I have learned that with the consistent purchase of equal amounts of several rare goods for three months, the price has risen so severely that my family has sustained a seventeen percent drop in our income," Lord Salivant glanced towards the other attendees, "this is unacceptable, and I have no doubt that this has already affected most if not all of you, so I urge you to vote to increase taxes at the next tax culling. Thank you."

Frenzied murmurs broke out across the table, each Lord trying to get his say in with his group. The murmurs slowly grew in volume and before my eyes I watched as the conversations were overheard by other groups which quickly began a shouting war between them. However, the neutrals sat serenely, watching the proceedings with annoyance and some amusement. My ire also grew and unconsciously my hands balled into fists. I slammed one of my fists into the table, causing a sharp thump and high pitched ring of glass bottles hitting one another.

"ENOUGH!" I cried.

The shouting ceased and all attention was drawn to me.

"If you will, please attempt to cease your ungodly squabbling, for I and others grow tired of it," I said to the collective body of Lords, "Had I wished to witness petulant school children fighting I would have done so elsewhere, not at the annual Gathering of Lords. If you wish to continue to do so, I will be taking my leave, and I doubt many will be far behind me. Now if you are done, act as someone befitting your station, as a Lord of the Gathering, not a child."

Nods broke out around the table as the truth of my statement struck a chord with most. The room settled down and looked at me.

"Now if we could discuss this like civilized gentleman, please begin with the counter-statement from the supporters of not increasing the tax," I said smoothly.

A generously proportioned man with graying hair stood up and picked up a sheet of parchment.

"I, on behalf on the Lords who are against the motion for increasing taxes wish to say the following. We believe that increasing taxes will unnecessarily strain the finances of peasants further than they already are. As it is, they can hardly feed themselves and their children. Doing so would only further embitter them toward us, possibly sparking a rebellion amongst them. Thank you," the man said.

There was some scattered applause and the man sat down. The scribe in the center of the room once more made himself apparent and other servants passing small slips to each of the gathering's attendees.

"Lords, if you will, please write your vote on the slip provided, using either 'for' or 'against' to state your standing on the Motion for Increase of Taxes. If you do not wish to vote, please leave your ballot blank and it will be counted as neutral," the scribe said.

Quills at each place were quickly dipped in ink as the Lords scratched their votes onto the small slips of parchment. Soon the scribe picked up a wooden box and each of the Lords put their ballots into the box in turn until all were collected. I noticed that barely any of the neutral members had even bothered to ink their quills, which was rather surprising after the rather passionate speech Lord Salivant had presented. The scribe left the room to tally the votes and the Lords began to speak with one another awaiting the results from the vote.

Andrew apparently had to use the bathroom, and got up to leave the room when there was an ominous creak from the ceiling, centered from the chandelier closest the doorway. Before I knew it I had risen from my seat, and in six large strides crossed the room, linking my arms around Andrew's chest and pulling, sending him and I both skidding backwards. It was not a moment too soon as the sharp chandelier came crashing down in the exact spot where Andrew had stood not moments before. All eyes had been centered on me when I had risen so quickly, but their focus seemed even more intense after the chandelier had fallen. I pulled myself from the floor and offered my hand to Andrew, who took it gratefully.

"My most sincere thanks Phineas, I do believe you have spared me from a most gruesome death," Andrew said gratefully.

"You are quite welcome Andrew, but no thanks are necessary, I was simply helping a friend," I said truthfully.

He smiled at me and we shook hands, receiving a round of applause from the somewhat astonished Lords. We sat down, Andrew apparently losing his need for a bathroom. Lord Hartman approached Andrew and apologized, promising to find what had caused the chandelier to come abruptly crashing down. I myself believed it to be the work of foul play, someone wishing Andrew Zabini dead. however I didn't voice these thoughts. The scribe reentered the room and stared at the fallen chandelier but only momentarily before he remounted his platform and took out a sheet of parchment.

"On this day of 22nd August, 963 the Motion for the Increase of Taxes has been officially approved by the Lords of the Gathering by majority vote. Lords, your duty to the Gathering has henceforth ceased, though you are welcome to stay and discuss other minor matters. Refreshments will be served in the Ball Room at this time before the Gathering will recommence," the scribe said.

The Lords filed out of the meeting hall back up the sloping passageways to the entrance hall and finally back into the Ball Room. More hors d'oeuvre and Champaign had been set out as well as padded seats. Andrew and I gracefully settled into chairs and began to speak to one another.

"Thank you once again Phineas for pulling me away from the path of the chandelier, if you hadn't I would have surely died," Andrew said.

I nodded, "Yes, you would have died. I believe that is the point."

Andrew looked faintly shocked.

"You suspect foul play?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I do. I find that the chandelier, apparently with no sign of damage would fall at the exact time that you were underneath it. It is too improbable to be a mere coincidence," I replied.

Andrew nodded in acceptance of my logic.

"I suppose you are correct; however I do not have the faintest clue of why someone would wish to dispose of me? I have no debts or obligations I have failed to act upon, I don't hold any major position of power, the only possible reason would be the talent both you and I share," Andrew said, stating the last part in a low undertone.

I too found it odd. Was it possible that somebody had discovered that Andrew was a wizard and was attempting to remove such an abnormality from the Lords of the Gathering? Or was another wizard in the Gathering making an effort to remove any magical threat to his own power? Regardless, I doubted Andrew wished to stay after the attempt on his life, and I had little interest in the minor politics of Lords, therefore I walked over to Lord Hartman with Andrew beside me.

"Lord Hartman, both Lord Zabini and I are intending to leave before the Gathering resumes, if you could would you please show us the book?" I asked.

"Ah yes, I will only be a minute Lord Criterion, I must retrieve the book from my private study, however you are welcome to join me and we could discuss my findings thus far," Lord Hartman replied.

"That would be acceptable Lord Hartman, please lead the way," I said.

Lord Hartman spun about and walked toward the set of red velvet stairs with Andrew and I in his wake. We turned left down a stone hallway and up a passageway until we had reached what I assumed was one of the towers. Blocking the entrance to the room beyond was an old wooden door with a polished silver lock, of which he opened with a surprisingly small key. The door swung open on well oiled hinges and we followed Lord Hartman into his study, sitting in the two chairs in front of his well polished cedar desk.

"Welcome to my study gentlemen, would you like a glass of brandy?" Lord Hartman asked.

I shook my head, "Thank you for your offer Lord Hartman, but I believe I will abstain from more alcohol tonight."

Andrew answered much the same way, though in not so many words. Lord Hartman just nodded and poured himself a full shot and drank it.

"Now, down to business," Lord Hartman said, walking over to one of his bookcase's.

From the bookcase he pulled a small, silver covered book with the words Magus Proelium embossed on the cover in gold. He handed the book to me and I slowly felt it, turning it about and making sure not to open the old tomb. I set it on the table in front of me after a careful examination of the book.

"How much money will it take to part you from such an item Lord Hartman?" I said.

Lord Hartman appeared to think for a moment.

"I will give you the book in exchange for three schillings, which is what I had paid for it when I purchased it from a traveling merchant. I have no use for the book, however I hope you do Lord Criterion," Lord Hartman said.

I reached into my right pocket and extracted three schillings from the bag of assorted money and handed it to Lord Hartman who took it without comment.

"Lord Criterion, Lord Zabini, I will escort you to the entrance hall and from there I trust you can find your way to the door," Lord Hartman said.

We followed Lord Hartman back down the stairs and through yet more passageways before emerging at the entrance hall where several Lords and Ladies were preparing to depart, not wishing to stay for the remainder of the Gathering. I greeted Lord Valdez once again, and we made plans to speak at the next Gathering, however he had inadvertently brought something to my attention with his statement.

"_Yes Lord Criterion, that would be splendid, or perhaps we could arrange a dinner at one of our manors," Lord Valdez said._

I did not show any change in my facial expression, but inwardly I sighed. I would have to purchase a manor in the Muggle world if I was to continue my façade as a Lord. Even though I was quite rich in this time period, I was but a mere commoner in the Muggle world, and a manor complete with a town of commoners built around it would go a long ways toward verifying my status as a Lord. Besides, a retreat from the Wizarding world in the Muggle world would a valued commodity if politics, especially in the future, became too much to handle.

Andrew and I retrieved our coats from the servant after bidding the Lord Valdez a pleasant night, then called another servant to notify Andrew's coach driver that we were ready to depart. The coach came trundling up the driveway to the door not five minutes after it was called for and we both entered the coach, sitting on the comfortable, red velvet seats. We sat in silence for a while before Andrew spoke to me.

"Phineas, would you care to spend the weekend at my home? It would be the very least I could do for you after you pulled me out of the way of the falling chandelier," Andrew said.

I thought for a moment and nodded, smiling at him. It appeared besides an ally, I had also gained a friend in Andrew Zabini. A weekend in a medieval muggle home would do wonders for my somewhat limited knowledge of the Middle Ages, and while I was at it I could try to find any useful magical books in his library or simply ask if he had any useful magical tombs. For some reason, I had a feeling that I would find some extremely useful information at the Zabini Manor, and so far my intuition has never let me down.

"Yes Andrew, I would love to. Tell me, do you have any family?"

As the carriage trundled along the battered, dusty roads we discussed various topics such as his lack of family, my family, and more well into the night and early morning.

**xxxxxxxx**

_A/N: Yes, it is a new chapter. Your eyes do not deceive you. I also will not apologize for a late chapter, as had I not spent my time on this I highly doubt it would have come out nearly as good as it would have. To be truthful, I didn't write most of the chapter until about three weeks ago when I wrote bits and pieces but I started seriously writing at the beginning of the last weekend, when I had a spark of inspiration which grew into the chapter you see now. School, a two week trip to Europe (which helped my ability to write about England and London in particular to increase in leaps and bounds) and the simple fact I didn't have the inspiration all contributed to this, though standardized testing also was a blow against my creative mind. In the future I will be **attempting to release a chapter every one to two weeks** and get my writing on a better schedule._

_Now, before you ask or even suggest, this will not be a Harry/Blaise (f) or Harry/Any other Zabini. I simply found Andrew Zabini an interesting character and the fact that he is a muggle-born is all the more controversial, however I will let you draw your own conclusions. I also realize the error I made in the first chapter when he paid with a pence piece. I now have the currency of this time correct, and soon I will make it apparent just why Phoenix's Den is so modern, now without further adieu, on to the review responses!_

_Or not. I decided it would be a perfect time to notify all of you about a HP forum I'm currently an administrator at. It isn't very big yet, but it has much potential and it needs actual **posting** users to help get it off the ground. You can find the forum at **darklordpotter DOT net.**_

_Khadon: Yes, the founders begin to make their way upon the stage, but this will not be a Founder based story. They will be involved in the story, and some may even play major roles in the plot, but it will not be based around them._

_Uten: Yes, I agree. I do tend to get somewhat annoyed when people create a Dementor killing spell or find one in the pages on a book; I prefer the actual Patronus to any of them. The fallout of his actions will become more apparent in the next chapter when he returns to Phoenix's Den. I partially addressed the future issue in the beginning of the chapter, but it will all be revealed by the course of time. _

_Bobboky: I intend to use his money wisely as to make sure he has a sizeable sum in the future to use to fund the war or buy anything his heart desires while making sure it is not overkill._

_Gaul1: I have no idea where you got the idea of teacher/student. They are the same age, and if by chance they were to seek companionship with one another it would be a normal relationship, not some screwed up Snape/Hermione type thing._

_Demonic Psycho: Thou shall see. Thou shall see._

_fanficfreak35: I do not bend to the whims of anyone. If I wish to take three weeks, I will take three weeks. Telling me to 'hurry up' however, is a prime way to invoke my ire._

_Nogoalielikeme: You'll just have to see when the time comes eh?_

_Thefirstphoenix: Its hard not to reply truthfully to faithful reviewers such as yourself, but I fear I must invoke the fifth. The warding is simply standard warding, no specialized blood warding. It is possible that he could build a passageway to Hogwarts when it was built, but it is highly likely that the passageway would be miles and miles long, thus removing the worth of such a passage._

_Dumbledore: Yes it would be entirely cliché and I don't like too many clichés. I can assure you now that Harry will NOT be Godric or Salazar, though Helga sounds promising. The old magic issue will be covered in future chapters._

_B-A-HPlova22: For future magical endeavors (including returning home) I envisioned that he would need some upgrades to handle the strain, not only that but to become Voldemort's equal he needs more knowledge. Knowledge is power, and even with extra power Harry is NOT as powerful as Voldemort. He needs knowledge to survive. Also I appreciate your review. Tell me what you didn't like instead of showering me with praise is constructive criticism and all great authors need it._

_CANADIAN-COOLIO: Indeed and they will be included. Phoenix's Den is an isolated place away from the ravages of the Middle Ages. In future chapters more of this type will play roles._

_Maxennce: You'll have to find out in future chapters won't you? I will assure you that Harry will play a role in Hogwart's history, though perhaps not the founding._

_Thank you all for reviewing, and waiting patiently for the next chapter._

_-Lord Ravenclaw_


	6. Fortune Favors the Sly

**Harry Potter and the Era of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 6 – Fortune Favors the Sly**

_August 23rd, 963_

Light filtered through the uncovered window of the carriage, striking my eyelids almost precisely. Annoyed, I opened my eyes and found that the carriage was still in motion, jostling slightly as it moved down a dirt path. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched causing several pops as my back straightened once again.

I was of course sore from sleeping straight up against the velvet seat, and though comfortable, it did not make a favorable place to sleep. Andrew was still asleep, though he appeared much more comfortable than I had. For a while I simply sat and stared out the window thoughtfully, taking in the lush scenery subconsciously while my conscious mind was laboring over the problem that was my Lordship. I had little idea what the title entailed, aside from the fact that they receive a seat in the House of Lords in the future. Besides that fact, I vaguely remembered something about a proof of lineage, or lineage papers, but I doubted they would ask for them if I lived in a large manor complete with a town, and even if they did I could simply _Obliviate _the person in question and let their minds fill in the gaps with what they would expect to see, or perhaps I could gather the information from Andrew using my talent of Legilimency and magically counterfeit the necessary proof. I doubted that Andrew had Occlumency shields, and if he did I was of sufficient skill that I could merely bypass simple shields without detection, as Occlumency was an art that had developed over the millennium, which had advanced through an unknown need in the eleventh century and onwards.

I turned back from the window and sorted my thoughts for later perusal as a loud yawn broke the silence in the carriage. I looked over and saw a rather rested Andrew Zabini in the beginning stages of waking up. He opened a lazy eye, and looked around the interior briefly before his eyelids became heavy again as he struggled to stay awake. Unfortunately for Andrew, he lost his battle against Morpheus and soon fell into another deep sleep, snoring occasionally. I snorted softly before pulling out the silver book entitled Magus Proelium out of a down padded pocket and brought it to eye level.

The gold embossed letters glittered at me magnificently, expressing its importance and perfection. I ran my fingers over the letters reverently and felt slight warmth emanating from the metal, as if the book was accepting me as worthy to its contents. I set the book upon my lap and pulled on the silver metal cover, unsurprised when the book opened without hesitation. The title page of the book appeared to be written in some form of runes, and surprisingly one that Tom did not know. Tom had studied runes in depth, using them frequently using them in rituals, wards, spells, and reading ancient books written exclusively in runes, however this runic language Tom had never encountered before in his entire life.

As I was studying the book I noticed there was a digit sized circle in the bottom right corner of the page. I placed my index finger into the circle and appeared to do nothing until I attempted to remove it. I was unable to remove my finger from the circle, and after a few seconds I felt a prick, as if I was having blood removed. A red haze gathered around the circle before slowly turning blue and disappearing with the feeling of a prick once again. My finger was released and I watched in awed fascination as the runes faded in slowly began to translate themselves, gaining speed as the runes on the page changed from letters and numbers to words and punctuation, all scrolling up the page and disappearing while more appeared as a possessed computer would while haunting words echoed in my ears.

The entire page went blank before the title runes appeared again, this time I could understand them flawlessly.

_Magical Battle_

_Welcome speaker, you were deemed worthy of the knowledge of a runic language devised as a secure language that those fighting for the side of good could be used to communicate amongst one another. This gift is passed down through hereditary lines, though any fighting for the evil will forever lose the knowledge and their offspring will as well, evil or not. _

_Contained within this series is the knowledge of war: dueling, magical foci, battle tactics, secure communication (including passing this gift to others), and warding. This language is complex, but it will serve you well, allowing you to read and absorb the knowledge contained within this volume far faster than any current non-magical language, but not only can you read this language, but it can be spoken, heard only by ears touched by the language. It is also recommended that speakers complete the remainder of the series, as this volume contains concepts and techniques taught in the other volumes._

My eyebrows climbed into my hair. I had just learned another magical language, and this language was secure. The runes could only be read by ones with knowledge of the language, and only heard by people who knew the language. What did it mean by volume? Did that mean it was a part of a series of books? It appeared so if the beginning sentences were anything to go by. I sighed heavily, but I now had a purpose in my quest for knowledge: find all of the volumes in the Magus series. I assumed the volumes would be named similarly, such as Magus Lingua, or Magical Language for the secure communications volume. I would however, jump off that bridge when I came to it.

I carefully closed the book and placed it back into my down pocket, intending to read the book later when I was settled into a room at the Zabini Manor. I resumed my prior activity of staring out the window, my mind now analyzing the wealth of information I had come across and the possibilities of what would be in the other volumes of the series.

xxxxxxxx

Once again in a third repeat of Andrew's first 'waking up' he slowly opened his eyes, only this time winning the epic battle against Morpheus and was able to pull himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes and groaning.

"Oh hello Phineas, awake already?" Andrew said tiredly.

"Indeed Andrew, I have been for quite some time as I find these seats far too irksome to even consider a good night's sleep on," I replied, arching an eyebrow.

Andrew laughed softly.

"Well said my friend. It took me many years to even get used to sleeping on these seats comfortably; however I still vividly remember the times when I would awaken unable to twist my own head without discomfort," Andrew reminisced.

I smirked at Andrew slightly.

"I suppose I faired far better than you had previously as I can still move all my extremities with the barest of stiffness," I said.

We both laughed quietly.

Andrew looked out at the lush green English country side and smiled tiredly, obviously anticipating something.

"We are quickly nearing Southampton, Phineas. The Zabini Manor is not far outside of the village, and we should be there in time for breakfast," Andrew said.

I nodded in acceptance. To me, breakfast sounded like the highlight of the morning as we had neglected to eat anything more substantial than the hors d'oeuvres at the Gathering of Lords the previous night. Followed closely by breakfast was the book, Magus Proelium, and the possibility of dueling. Aside from those three, I still had a feeling I would find some resource or book invaluable to my quest with Andrew Zabini, and my instincts had never led me wrong.

"That is wonderful news Andrew, for I fear if I don't eat soon I might just float away!" I said dramatically.

We both started laughing at that, however soon stopped as we neared the village, after all, we had the red drapes over the windows open, and it wouldn't do for commoners to see two nobles in such a compromising manner. As we trundled into town many residents peeked out of their doors and gave a wave at us while children gleefully chased the slow moving carriage, laughing happily.

I smiled slightly at the children and the carriage turned down a side road, leaving the children at the end, waving. We turned down a few more roads until arriving at a pair of open metal gates with a large, golden Z affixed to the right gate. We rolled inside and immediately apparent was the lush greenery, stone paths, and the magnificent manor made of a grey marble. The marble shone brightly, reflecting the sunlight off its highly polished surface. Four large pillars held up a round protrusion from the length of the manor, reminding me of the pictures I had seen of America's Whitehouse, only much darker. Surrounding the manor was one of the most beautiful gardens I had ever seen, and outside that was a large forest, though stone walls blocked any access from the forest or surrounding area.

We pulled up in front of the manor and the driver jumped off the front of the carriage, opening the door for us. I was the first to stand up, grabbing the wooden door frame and gracefully stepping out of the carriage, using the wooden footstool appropriately to make my exit as dignified as possible, Andrew on my heels, apparently eager to be out of the somewhat suffocating environment of the carriage.

I stood before the immense gates that were the front doors and Andrew stood beside me, smiling. He clapped me on the back and began walking towards the doors which gracefully opened on their own power as he approached them. As I walked through the threshold, I perked up as I smelled something wonderful…something…heavenly.

Food. And from the smell of it, lots of different kinds. My mouth watered and I followed my nose, and amused Andrew leading the way through the opulent entrance hall into a well equipped dining hall, complete with a fifty-seat table with the customary candles, velvet-cushioned seats, a large, opulent chandelier, and most importantly, breakfast. A small feast with a variety of different dishes including eggs, pork, beef, duck, bread and more was placed on the farthest end of the table, near the head of the table.

Andrew and I sat down, and I gave a brief chuckle as he nearly dived at the cooked duck, I myself decided to sample the various foods, and found all to my liking, especially the wonderful, fresh, springy bread. We continued eating in silence for some time until nearly all the food was devoured, Andrew and I eating far more than normal, considering we both hadn't eaten for over a day. After we had both finished, I asked him the question I was burning to know.

"Andrew, would you possibly happen to have a library?" I asked.

Any answer Andrew might have had was cut off by a large blast which rocked the entire manor, the ornate chandelier in the dining hall swinging wildly. I drew both of my wands and began my mental exercises, bringing myself into battle mode, my magic nearly tingling at my fingertips. Andrew drew his wand as well and we rushed into the entrance hall, nearly losing our balance as another blast rocked the manor, this time destroying part of the entrance hall, a large chunk of marble skidding to a stop not more than ten feet from us.

Using Legilimency I spread my awareness across the manor, immediately detecting many life forms, though six of them were in a group just inside the protective walls surrounding the manor. In some way they felt…primitive in comparison to Andrew or myself. I quickly cast a Silencing Ward and Disillusionment Charm around my body, my sounds muffled to the outside world and my image nothing more than a sparkle in the air.

Moving around the side of the manor amongst the lush gardens I saw six obviously humanoid beings, most likely humans, dressed in animal skins while firing bolts of grey magic at the manor from their hands. My jaw dropped, but seeing little variation in their beams I waved my wand in a horizontal slicing arc at them.

"_Procella arcus Stupefy._" I spoke, forcing as much power as I could into the spell.

A crimson wave erupted out of my wand, just as Andrew ran up beside me. The fast-moving wave impacted the attackers and all of them were thrown back onto the ground, stunned and lifeless to the world. I removed my Silencing Ward and Disillusionment Charm and walked up to one of them, pushing two of my fingers into one of the attackers' necks, feeling a pulse.

"They're alive," I murmured, pondering how the attackers might have been using wandless magic.

"Of course they are Phineas, they're magical creatures, not ducks," Andrew said bitingly.

I gave a harsh laugh.

"Too true Andrew…I'm just curious how these...shall we say…beings were able to cast magic without a focus."

"Do you not have them where you live? Perhaps not...they are what we call Rouge Mages, as they are humans who refuse to use any sort of external tool to focus their magic. They live as savages, eating meat raw, practicing a social structure that wouldn't be out of place in a wolf pack. The Alpha Male is chosen through battles which are usually to the death. We would control their numbers, but to be honest they are quite more powerful than ourselves in terms of pure magical brawn, not to mention outnumbering us nearly three to one," Andrew spoke.

I nodded in acceptance. That would explain their attack…though being able to channel raw energy as it seemed they did would be a very large advantage in battle. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Andrew…instead of throwing them back out in the wild so to speak, how about we learn how to channel our energy as they do, erase their memory of ever attacking here, and then release them," I proposed.

Andrew looked thoughtful, tapping his chin with his wand.

"Perhaps…it could be an advantage in the future," Andrew said.

I smirked…another surprise for Tom was on the way. Already I could almost imagine his scream of rage as I blasted my way into his throne room. With this thought my eyes closed to slits, a blissful feeling overtaking me…lulling me to sleep. All of a sudden my eyes snapped open and I saw one of the prisoners awake, his eyes trying to stare through me. I raised my wand to him.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

The green light and sound of speeding death rushed from the tip of my wand and he fell back on the green grass, eyes lifeless and unseeing. I shuddered as I realized I had taken another life…though it was not without a reason. The mage _was_ attempting to control my mind through Legilimency, exploiting a small flaw I quickly repaired. Andrew stared at me, but saw my slightly glazed look and understood…apparently I hadn't been the only person to be put under their power.

I scowled at the rest of the bunch, stunning them again for good measure and binding them together. Flicking my wand again I levitated them as Andrew led me to a warded dungeon where I deposited all of the Rouge Mages in separate cells. The body of the other Rouge Mage I unceremoniously banished into the forest outside Zabini Manor, leaving him as food for other animals.

I walked back down to the dungeons, my footsteps echoing against the dirty stone walls and down to the cells, drawing runes in the air…Algiz for protection, Hagalaz to make the protection against destruction, Isa to control the protection, and Sowilo to power the ward. A flick of my wand and they were linked together, then with wave of my wand I made eight copies of the runes, charged each of them, and sent one to each cell where they quickly faded out of sight.

My task complete, I proceeded back to the entrance hall where Andrew was slowly repairing the pieces the Rouges had blasted out of it. I joined him, using over-charged _Reparo_ charms to fix large blocks, then levitating them and sticking them to their previous locations, then using _Reparo_ again to reintegrate the block to the wall seamlessly. Had the wall been a normal stone wall, I most likely could have repaired it in a few waves of my wand, but marble is infamous for using its deposits of other minerals and patterns to make repair or conjuring very difficult as it would channel magic away from its projected point, reducing the effectiveness of each spell.

Once we had finished repairing the damage to the Entrance Hall, the outside of the manor, and the wall blocking entrance to the grounds (which we strengthened with a series of highly charged runes), both Andrew and I retired to our quarters, he showing my the guest room before hobbling off to his bedroom. I walked across the lush, blue carpet and fell onto the silver four-poster bed falling asleep nearly immediately.

xxxxxxxx

_August 24th, 963_

The next morning found me back in the same position…sleepy and ravenous. I regretfully extricated myself from the exceedingly comfortable bed and ran a cleaning charm over my clothing and myself before making my way down to the dining hall, where Andrew was already loading various foods onto his plate, which fortunately was China and not rotten bread as many would eat off.

Once we had finished eating, I decided to ask the question I had asked the previous morning.

"Andrew, would you happen to have a-" I was cut off as Andrew answered.

"Yes, I have a library," Andrew said, smiling, "however lets not bring down another attack on ourselves."

I laughed a bit, also not wanting to tempt fate.

"Well, lead on then!" I said, smiling.

We both pushed back from the table and he led me out of the dining hall into a torch-lit hallway, which after three bends opened into a large wooden archway. Through the threshold of the archway was a magnificent two-story library, light filtering through massive windows as well as from large torches situated around the library, however Andrew explained he had removed the original torches and replaced them with illusionary flames and lighting charms in order to reduce the possibility of the library catching fire.

I soon felt a niggling somewhere in my head, as if I was being drawn in a certain direction. Once Andrew gave me the permission, I quickly walked between the shelves and found one, thin silver book wedged between two larger books that itched at me to pick it up. I pried it out of there and smirked as I found it was one of the volumes I was looking for…Magus Foci. This book supposedly held many old, powerful techniques to improving your magical focus, making new ones, or even alternate methods of focusing your magic. Yesterday I had read the introduction to Magus Proelium, and it had suggested that the reader complete the other volumes in the series before reading it, as it used many concepts and techniques that were taught in the other volumes.

I brought the volume back to the comfortable chair I had quickly stolen for myself, much to the amusement of Andrew. When he saw it he raised an eyebrow a bit.

"Nobody in my family was ever able to read that book," Andrew said.

"Yes, it's written in a magical language so I'd imagine it'd be somewhat difficult for anyone to read. This book is another volume in the series I'm collecting…might I be able to purchase it from you?" I asked.

Andrew waved his hand dismissively.

"You can take the book; I have no use for it, as I cannot read it."

I smiled and nodded my head in thanks, thumbing to the first pages and beginning to read, immediately immersed in the writings of the little book.

xxxxxxxx

Three hours later, I had read through a great deal of the book…and found three rituals I wanted to perform immediately. One was to allow me to store my wands inside my forearms, where they could be called with barely a pulse from my magical channel. Inside the forearm the wand would completely safe, and would even strengthen the bone as to prevent the wand from breaking in the event that my forearm received a blow hard enough to break the bone.

The second ritual would grow magically-conductive metal inside my hand, starting at the wrist and moving out, creating a pliable plate in the palm of my hand and inside my fingers to the tips, ending at about where the center of the pad of my finger. This ritual served to enhance my magical channel and allow more power to be channeled to my focus, which in this case were my wands.

The last ritual enhanced the previous two. It would allow even more power to be channeled from my magic channel to my wand by linking the two magics. Besides reducing power loss, it also allowed me to _cast_ spells with my wand while inside their fleshy holsters by funneling the power from my magical channel through the wand, then pushing the focused magic through the metal embedded in my hand, finally channeled out through the palm plate, fingers, or both, each controlled through mental will.

Unfortunately, casting though my hand would seriously degrade the power of my spells, however in surprise attacks, it would be invaluable to buy time to un-holster my wand and begin a counter-attack in earnest. While outside the holster, I predicted my spells would have at least a ten percent increase in power, perhaps even up to twenty-five percent. Inside the holster would degrade my spell power by as much as seventy-five percent, though I predicted a loss of about thirty percent.

Finally I shut the book, my mind whirling with ideas and possibilities; however I decided I wished to interrogate the prisoners now. Tilting my neck and popping it, I spoke.

"Andrew, I believe the prisoners should be shall we say…malleable by now. We should take the time to interrogate them.

Andrew put down his book and nodded, smirking slightly.

"Indeed Phineas, they should be much more open to persuasion after two days of little or nothing to eat."

I smirked back, and stood with a flourish, letting Andrew lead me from the warm tones of the manor down to the dark, dank dungeon. Immediately upon entering I heard a primal scream of rage as one threw bolt after bolt of grey energy at the cell walls and doors, the magic fizzling out just before hitting the wall, it encased by a shimmering blue shield.

"Ah it looks like one of our subjects is awake and angry, perhaps we should wait until he cools down," Andrew said.

I nodded and moved down to the next cell which held one of the mages, only this time standing and waiting, not throwing bolts. I opened the cell with a wave of my wand and affixed him to the wall chains with another. The mage hissed with anger, apparently disliking the chains. I smirked.

"Well, well, well, now what do we have here," I spoke, almost tauntingly.

The mage growled again.

"Will you tell us how you channel your magic?" Andrew asked.

I conjured a large meal of wonderful smelling meats and a table, setting it a few feet out of reach.

"If you do, this is all yours," I said, gesturing with my hand to the food laden table.

I could see his mouth watering at the sight of meat, but he shook himself.

"No," he rasped out.

I vanished the table and food, let him down, and conjured some stale bread and water, turning around and striding out, my cloak billowing out behind me, Andrew on my heels.

One by one, each of the mages refused, including the angry one. Standing just outside the cell room, I looked at Andrew.

"It appears they are very tough. Tonight I need to return home and prepare for a lesson tomorrow, however afterwards I could Apparate back and we could give it another try," I said.

Andrew nodded and extended his hand.

"Indeed my friend…tomorrow it is. I was glad for your company."

I shook his hand and smiled.

"I too was grateful, thank you for hosting me for the weekend."

"My friend, nothing can repay my debt to you for saving my life, then my home."

I smiled and drew my Apparition field around me, vanishing with a quiet pop and speeding through my Apparition tunnel, headed home once again.

xxxxxxxx

I arrived just inside my front door with a whisper of a pop, and without delay proceeded to the potions lab to begin the potions essential for the rituals' completion. With the aid of a self-stirring spoon I was able to brew perfect or at least near-perfect potions to begin the first ritual. As the rituals could be performed in series, I brewed all three potions at once, bottled them up, and took them to the ritual room to await my return.

Finally I headed back to the library, retrieved Magus Foci, and returned to the ritual room, opening the book to the correct page and memorizing it. I retrieved a small silver basin, a needle, some string, and my ritual knife from the ritual table and conjured an altar, placing the basin on it. I then slipped off my robe, replacing it with a short-sleeved, open robe. I then placed my wrists over the basin; the knife clutched in my right hand and began chanting.

"_Procella mei cognatus et contrado manus,_" I repeated over and over, a warmth growing around my hands, especially around the wrist area.

After five minutes, a stain of blood began to form over the knife, still unused and blood began to trickle from my wrists, filling the basin half way then the cut sealed its self, healing immediately without even a scar. As directed to perform all of the rituals at once (and also enhancing them slightly, allowing them to mix better) I poured all three potions into the blood, filling it up the rest of the way. I took my wand and levitated the basin up, creating a small fire under it.

Next I set my wands out and secured the wands to the altar with the string, using my needle to scratch runes into the sides of both, the scratches fading away as I wrote becoming blue, glowing runes. Next I conjured an oblong, shallow basin and placed the wands inside, then after taking the basin off the fire I poured some of the solution inside, which immediately became agitated, turning silver and beginning to boil. The rest of the solution I drank down, which having no taste I was able to drink rather quickly. I cut two runes into each of my arms, then stood back, placed my hand on my heart, and began chanting once more.

"_Subnecto et arceo hac potestas et tendo intro mei!_" I chanted, feeling something changing, rising up.

I felt something warm and powerful move down my arms, settling in my hands and forearms, sealing the runes and turning them a glowing blue. My wands rose out of the basin, apparently having absorbed all of the solution. Twin beams of silver light shot out of the tips, hitting exactly where the runes were, the beam turning blue. A loud humming sound began and bit my lip, drawing blood as Cruciatus level pain made its way through my hands and forearms.

Thirty minutes later, my wands were absorbed into my arms and I dropped to floor in sheer exhaustion, passing out from the amount of magic used and pain endured over the previous half-hour.

xxxxxxxx

_August 25th, 963_

The next morning I woke up, still sprawled over the ritual room floor. Extricating myself from the cold stone floor, I brushed my ritual robes off and proceeded to clean up the ritual room with Muggle methods, as I did not yet wish to experiment with my new holsters and magical channel usage until all volatile items were stored safely.

An hour later, I had setup wooden targets and the like in the warded ritual chamber. I held my hand up and with a little mental nudge sent a pulse of magic down my right arm's magical channel and was pleasantly surprised when my wand passed right through the end of my wrist and into my hand. With another thought it was summoned back in. I pointed my hand at one of the targets and focused on the spell using the plate in my palm as an outlet.

"_Reducto!_"

A pale beam emerged from my palm and struck the target, reducing it to mere splinters. I willed my wand into my hand and moved on to the next target.

"_Reducto!_"

This time, the beam was a concentrated, pencil thin beam that when striking the target, reduced the target to extremely fine sawdust which flew about the room, causing me to sneeze a few times. I banished the dust into a conjured jar then vanished it and the remains of the other target and walked to the library to await Rowena's arrival.

Once in the library, I took the time to examine both of my wands. Each now had runes written along the handle and the shaft, obviously placed by the ritual to allow them to tap into my magical channel without physical contact. In fact, I doubted that the wands were even in my arm physically, even though they did occupy the space. They were most likely in a magically created space inside my arm.

Broken from my musings I heard a knock at the door, and I walked up the stairs and to the door, sensing Rowena's magical signature. I opened the door and greeted her.

"Hello Rowena, please, come in and make yourself at home," I greeted, and gestured her inside with a wave of my hand.

**xxxxxxxx**

_A/N: Finally I've gotten up and gasps finished the chapter! I could make some excuses, but I won't. For one, I was tired of writing for some time, but before that I was busy with real life things (yes I do have a life believe it or not…) and recently I've been doing freelance programming and other miscellaneous things. Two days ago I rewrote what I had and have been writing nearly constantly (with breaks and such) to get this out. I won't promise a date on the next chapter, but with a clear picture for the next chapters I should be able to finish it relatively quickly. I've also been posting about darklordpotter dot net (where I'm an admin), mostly flaming HBP and such. Also feel free to join my yahoo group which can be accessed by clicking homepage in my profile, however if you wish to talk to me, email me or contact me on the darklordpotter dot net forums, and I also tend to drop spoilers there at times. We need more posting users! Also if you're wondering, I hated HBP, though I will be taking a few elements from it such as "if", "and", "or", "the" etc., but enough of that and on with the review responses!_

_DJ Rodriguez: Even though he does have a dark side, and doesn't mind using the Dark Arts as I somewhat showed this chapter, he is indeed for the side of the good._

_Nonjon: In the first chapters, I had a rather rolling point of view from first to third in abrupt changes, and even though I went through them and converted them, there's still a few I missed. And in that context, yes he is a Super!Harry, however I prefer to base it as Powerful rather than Super which I take as "Merlin-like" in abilities. As for 20 chapters and 120k words, I will easily hit this mark with my planned plot, though June is definitely out the window._

_Thefirstphoenix: Every family started out non-magical in the beginning, therefore I thought I might illustrate this fact with Andrew. If we do see a Malfoy family, I'll definitely have some surprises. The Gathering of Lords is much as I saw it…people in power quarreling over trivial matters while the ones that matter suffer. As for sundials, it's a representation of things yes, of how reluctant the Wizarding World is to change while the Muggles continue to advance. As I said in this chapter, the Lordship isn't bought, he's just dressed well, and with a large manor it would doubtless serve to prove his status without any questions. And there isn't a Dementor killing spell, the Patronus Charm merely overloaded the Dementor and its mind collapsed in upon itself. _

_Uten: Harry will come to a conclusion later on that explains which of his theories is correct._

_Wytil: Unfortunately, I'm not too well versed in history. My social studies was rather lacking on the middle ages, rather centering on the American Revolution and Civil war. I try to research about the middle ages as much as possible, but the internet is rather broad and it takes some time._

_Lucullus: Questions I sometimes deem to answer on darklordpotter dot net forum ;)_

_Kyle Broflovski: I'll be focusing on this story until it's completed, then the Heir of Silvertounge._

_Thesteffis: Yes, I love fics where his thoughts are put out on paper…it helps me get into the character more, and visualize it, believe I'm there. Sarcasm comes later when he bitters up a bit._

_Idhren: I was unable to get formal Latin lessons, so I'm stuck blindly conjoining words in a vain hope they're correct. As I was unable to email you for advice, I left the names as they were. Instead, just email me and I'll return contact. Also the third person isn't intentional, just errors._

_Manatheron: No, he will not be Phineas Nigellus Black ;)_

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

_-Lord Ravenclaw_


	7. Ascension

**Harry Potter and the Era of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 7 – Ascension**

_August 25th, 963_

Rowena smiled at me as I led her inside; she was wearing a slender white dress and some sort of black stone pendant framed with a silvery metal around her neck. I mentally shook myself to look away.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I said, smiling back, making an encompassing gesture.

The young witch looked around and gasped.

"You have a beautiful home Phineas, thank you for allowing me the pleasure of visiting," she said genuinely, staring in awe.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," I replied, still smiling as she took in the décor, "we'll hold your lessons downstairs."

Rowena held out her hand and batted her eyelashes at me. I laughed and took her hand lightly, leading her down the stairs into the basement. Briefly I could see her eyes light up at the sight of my library as we emerged from the stairwell and as we were walking over to the couches, I quickly decided on what to teach her, and how. I knew I'd have to capture a boggart, and then try to force it to change into my 'greatest' fear by using Legilimency; hopefully it'll turn into a dementor. It would take some experimentation, but I was confident that I could manage the feat.

Secure in my lesson plan, I sat down and she followed, only on the seat opposite mine. "Rowena, the _Patronus Charm_ is a highly advanced piece of spell work. Most adult witches and wizards cannot even begin to form a Patronus, let alone create a corporeal Patronus. I'm convinced you can perform it, but it will take some time and practice, therefore I ask that you do not become too frustrated if you cannot perform it easily. Once you begin to conjure a Patronus, I will arrange for a boggart to masquerade as a dementor to develop your ability to cast the charm under its influence as it is infinitely more difficult," I lectured.

Rowena nodded, turning slightly pale at the thought of fighting a dementor. I spoke again before her mind could wander.

"Now, stand by me and think of the happiest memory you possess, and relive it. When you've acquired a firm hold such a memory, tell me," I said.

The girl nodded again, squeezing her eyes shut and her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember her happiest memory. I could see frowns momentarily flickering over her face, but finally her lips upturned in a beatific smile and nodded.

"Good, now draw your wand and point in front of you, slightly angled down. Grip your wand firmly, and repeat this incantation, all the while remembering your memory, no, reliving your memory. Believe you are there, feel the emotion. Now the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_," I instructed.

Rowena drew her wand and did as I said.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" she shouted.

A small wisp of white, sparkling gas floated lazily out of the wand and she opened her eyes, looking a bit dejected when she saw the little effect the spell had. I quickly jumped to reassure her.

"Excellent Rowena! A fine start; you can't really expect more on your first try. Try a different memory; a happier memory," I reassured.

Her cheeks colored slightly, looking pleased with herself. "Phineas, could you demonstrate the charm to me?" she asked.

I chided myself for my lack of foresight. She needed to see what a real Patronus looked like, not just the Patronus I had overcharged. Nodding, I let my Holly and Phoenix feather wand slip into my left hand and I deftly tossed it to my right. Focusing on the thought of living as Phineas Criterion, a simple wizard back in time, I prepared myself.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I incanted calmly and confidently.

Prongs rode once again, the silvery-white stag leapt from the tip of my wand, trotting around the two of us, a sparkling white trail disintegrating behind him. He walked up to me and I patted him, barely keeping my composure as my hand met an infinitesimal amount of resistance before passing through the glowing stag. As soon as it did, the Patronus disappeared. Holstering my wand, I looked at the place Prongs had been and then glanced over at an awestruck Rowena.

"Wow…," Rowena said wistfully, "he's beautiful."

I smiled, "that he is Rowena."

I, the Slytherin I am, took the opportunity to perform some Passive Legilimency on the young witch. I learned that I was correct, and the beautiful young woman before me was indeed Rowena Ravenclaw. It would certainly be interesting to see how she became the founder of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Shall we try your Patronus again?" I asked, breaking her from her stupor.

The future Hogwarts founder nodded, and her eyes took on a determined glint. Her eyebrows furrowed once more as she fell into deep thought. After a few minutes she raised her wand and shouted the incantation.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A larger cloud of gas propelled its self from her wand before fading away. I began to clap. "Good! It took me _days_ to get nearly this far. Well done Rowena!" I praised, not mentioning that I was against a dementor each time.

Her cheeks once again took on an endearing pink color. "Thank you Phineas; may I try again?" she asked.

I moved behind her and adjusted her grip slightly, so that her thumb was parallel with the shaft of the wand rather than perpendicular, and then moved to the side a few steps. "By all means, please do, I've never had such a capable student before," I complemented, noticing she worked better when I used positive reinforcement.

This time she thought for nearly ten minutes before raising her wand again, her thumb in the same position I had moved it to previously.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

An even larger cloud of gas was conjured this time, and it began to take on some form. I could distinctly see the beginnings of a wing. I smiled. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Your Patronus is beginning to take form. A few more tries and you should be able to conjure a corporeal Patronus," I stated, slightly excited for my new student.

She beamed at me. One thing I had begun to notice with the young Ravenclaw is that she was driven; when she set her mind to accomplishing a goal, nothing would stop her. It may have been an observation that had little evidence to attest to this claim, but I had seen some of the same qualities in Hermione. I sat down in one of the love seats and watched as the ebony-haired girl focused, her striking bronze eyes staring pointedly at the tip of her wand. With no warning she waved her wand, pointing it towards the ground.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" she said, her voice laced with confidence, contrary to her previous tries.

A medium-sized phoenix burst from the tip of her wand, flapping around her, silently crying out before settling on her shoulder. My lower jaw promptly detached its self from the remainder of my mouth at the sight of the beautiful, majestic phoenix. I stood up, clapping loudly, and the phoenix faded away to sparkling bits of magic.

"I did it!" Rowena exclaimed, grinning and slightly bouncing in excitement; a shadow of sadness briefly flickered in her eyes.

"Bravo Rowena! Well done indeed! I am most certainly impressed. Fifth attempt at the Patronus Charm, a scant two hours or so after arriving and you've managed to perform the charm; absolutely remarkable. You still need some practice before we move on to dementors, but I have no doubt you'll master that quickly as well," I said, grinning back.

Rowena looked elated at her success, and even more pleased at my praise, though she looked faintly tired. I noticed this and motioned for her to sit, and she sat in a couch off to the left of my seat. She sighed, but continued to smile.

"I haven't used that much magic at once in over a year," she stated wearily.

I nodded sympathetically; using large amounts of magic was draining. I let my Holly wand slide into my and with a flick and a slight bend of my will an _Energy Restoration Potion_ was summoned into my other palm. I holstered my wand and offered the potion to her. She took it, brining it up to eye level and studying it curiously. "What is it Phineas?" she asked, examining the vial.

"Energy Restoration Potion, it will replenish your magical reserves more quickly and ward off your lethargy," I replied.

She nodded and pulled the top of the vial off carefully, setting it on the mahogany table, sniffing the vial before drinking the contents. As soon as she did, the young founder looked far more alert, her bronze eyes focusing.

"Thank you Phineas…that helped immensely. I have a question for you though," she said.

I motioned for her to continue, and she collected herself.

"Would it be too much of a bother if I visited at other times? I truly would like to browse your library, not to mention how much I could learn from you," she said dreamily.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself. The future Ravenclaw founder's love of knowledge was beginning in my humble home. As inquisitive as she was, I have to admit that it was rather bold of her to ask me for the use of my library.

"If you're agreeable that is," the inquisitive girl hastily added.

I smiled. It truly wouldn't be much of a problem, though I would have to ward any dangerous books to ensure she didn't pick up the wrong volume, or learn any dark magic without my knowledge. Either way, it would be a good way to cultivate a friendship and learn more about the excitable, beautiful young girl that would one day be one of the four founders of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Of course, I'd be happy to allow you in my library and teach you when I'm not working on a project or studying a dangerous tomb. However I do have a few stipulations," I stated, looking at her intently.

She nodded excitedly. "Of course, I'll agree to your conditions. It _is_ your library after all," Rowena said.

I stood and clasped my hands behind my back as I began to pace. "First, you will not read any of the warded books. I would know if you did, but there are several exceedingly hazardous tombs in my library. One book can even burn your eyeballs from their sockets without the proper permission from myself. The other is that I am present any time you come to read. That isn't to say I can't leave the room, but I'd prefer if I was close by when you wish to study in my library," I said, listing off my conditions.

Rowena grinned. "Oh, thank you Phineas! I agree of course, those conditions are common sense even. I would never enter your home unless you were at hand in either case. Thank you!" the future Ravenclaw founder said animatedly.

I smiled at the enthusiastic girl, and let out an involuntary 'oof' as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. I patted her back and smiled, not outwardly expressing my discomfort. She unlinked her arms from around me and beamed. I let myself smile back and I turned, drawing my wand.

"_Tempus,_" I said.

Smokey letters formed the time _6:30pm_. Rowena looked at the time curiously, but her interest was cut off as I re-holstered my wand and spoke again. "It's getting late. Do you want me to escort you home?" I asked

She shook her head. "No, that's quite alright Phineas, I can make it home safely on my own, but still, thank you," she replied, smiling.

I nodded, but decided I would follow her in my Invisibility Cloak, just to be safe of course. I had another sense of slight foreboding but I certainly hoped I was wrong.

"I'll see you to the door then. Any time you wish to use the library, all you need to do is knock on my door, I'm usually home," I said.

Rowena held out her hand again and I chuckled, leading her up the stairs. We reached the door and I escorted her out the door. "Thank you for asking to become my student Rowena, I'd nearly forgotten how much fun teaching was, especially with such gifted scholars such as you," I said.

Rowena ducked her head a bit, but it was obvious she was pleased. "And thank you for your most able tutelage Phineas, I look forward to our next lesson," she replied, her lips turned upwards.

I nodded in agreement and allowed a small smile to creep into my expression. "We will have to arrange your next lesson the next time you visit. Safe travels Rowena," I said.

She smiled and walked away gracefully. I closed the door part way and with a flick of my wrist my invisibility cloak was summoned down from my wardrobe and into my outstretched hand. I quickly threw it on, fastening the toggles and flipping up the hood, unobtrusively slipping out the door and closing it with a deft hook of my boot. I saw Rowena had already made her way down the arc and onto the empty street. I waved my hand at my boots and they, along with a small area around them, were silenced.

I walked quickly down my walkway, catching up quickly with Rowena's leisurely pace. Once I caught up with her I slowed my pace to match hers, shadowing her a comfortable twenty feet behind. As we walked I began to feel a distinct unease, once again a foreboding feeling. I shivered at a sudden gust of cold air and unconsciously drew the cloak closer to me. I felt a tickling on my mental shields, and my mind suddenly connected the pieces.

Another dementor.

I nearly let loose a sigh. They do certainly seem to like me, don't they? Nevertheless, I remained vigilant, my eyes scanning furiously for a sign of the dementor as I drew closer to Rowena. The young Ravenclaw seemed blissfully unaware of the danger she was in, though I did notice she did seem a little more alert. She quickened her pace and I followed, drawing my Holly wand as the air grew colder, furtively switching the wand to my right hand, all the while still hidden in my invisibility cloak. I continued looking around and spotted it, approaching from Rowena's left side, emerging from behind a darkened home. I threw off the cloak and apparated before her. Her eyes widened.

"Phineas, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

I pointed at the dementor. "Quiet, stay behind me," I said, my wand drawn.

She nodded, but drew her own wand. It wasn't long before the dementor was in range, and I noticed Rowena cowering, shivering. I cursed and brought my wand to bear. "_Expecto Patronum!_" I whispered.

The magnificent white stag leapt out of my wand and using my will I commanded Prongs to circle around us. Rowena looked distinctly better as the black robed figure's focus shifted to the ethereal guardian. The dementor continued moving towards us, its breath rattling. Looking at the robed horror, I idly wondered if I could battle it mentally, but you know what they say, no time like the present. Looking straight at the shadows of the hood I began probing.

My Legilimency scan confirmed the existence of a powerful mental shield, as well as a large black hole of negative Legilimency force attempting to draw in emotions of any type, but mostly positive emotions. I set Prongs to circle the dementor, allowing him to brush against the disgusting beast occasionally, making it flinch back. As I did, my probing became two separate attacks, one powerful and one subtle. The powerful attack lashed against the shield, weakening them greatly as I brought my will to bear against them, and with Prong's influence I managed to create cracks in the potent shield. My other attack slipped between these cracks, and I found my way into the foul mind of a dementor, a room of pain and evil.

Aside from the squeals that the dementor was now emitting, I found that the mind of a dementor was most unlike a human's mind. I browsed around, vaguely recognizing the regulatory section of the mind from when Tom would torture his servants sans Cruciatus to improve his appearance of godlike powers in their feeble intellects. I had little idea if mentally manipulating the 'life' functions of a dementor would work; nevertheless I tried and touched the strand of the psyche to send the person into forced unconsciousness. Doing so is rather like a stunner, but far more potent as the person's own mind sent them into a short coma. It had no effect, thus I simply flooded the dementor's mind with unordered power, which caused the dementor to let loose a low keen and stop moving, floating prone to the ground.

I used my will once more and Prongs ceased his rounds around the dementor and he somehow hoisted the cloaked being on its antlers, none too gently I might add. I intended to study the foul creature, and if possible create a bodyguard of sorts for myself by manipulating its goals, striking a bargain, or even creating a method to control it. I had a feeling that times would be changing, and I believe that the additional protection, other than what my own skills provide me with, would be very welcome. Once again, I had no idea if it was even possible, but in the interests of my own self-preservation I decided to continue. Rowena continued to shiver, her eyes closed. I gently picked her up and walked home, taking great care to keep an eye on the dementor, mentally asking Prongs to ensure it did not get free, and to tell me if it woke up.

Once we arrived at my home I took Rowena to a guest room and laid her down in a bed, placing a blanket over her, before feeding her a piece of chocolate I had quickly grabbed from the kitchen. I couldn't do much more for her yet so I quickly dashed to my secret room, haphazardly blasting out a new room, one specifically for the dementor.

Prongs floated down the stairs with the unconscious creature and tossed it inside. I nodded in thanks to the glowing stag and dispelled him. Sealing the dementor inside the room with a solid block of rock (the same I had cut from the wall to create the space), and replaced it where I had cut it from and fused the rock back together, placing as many containment wards around the space as I could with my failing power. I weaved runes and enchantments, charging them to the best of my ability, ensuring the dementor's continued presence. Once I had finished I fell back against the wall with a gasp, but managed to haul myself back on to my feet and pad softly upstairs, conjuring a comfortable chair to the side of the bed in which Rowena rested.

As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but curse at the fact I had missed my prior arrangement with Andrew Zabini.

xxxxxxxx

_August 26th, 963_

The next morning I awoke distinctly uncomfortable. Shifting positions, I opened my eyes and remembered just why you don't sleep in chairs. I stood and popped my back, rolling my neck a few times before looking down at the sleeping form of the future Ravenclaw founder. She looked to be sleeping soundly and comfortably. I quietly slipped out of the room and out of the house to The Phoenix's Egg, where upon spotting Esmeralda I inquired about Rowena's favorite meal. Much to my delight, I was immediately supplied with two breakfasts in magically-sealed and warmed containers.

I quickly walked home, intent on explaining just why she was in there. First, however, I proceeded to the library where I hastily browsed through my books and grabbed two, one on healing magic and another on general Egyptian magics. Once I had the books I returned upstairs and sat next to Rowena's bed, eating my breakfast while reading the book on healing magic titled Fixing the Flesh. A rather macabre title, but the content was well presented and Tom apparently didn't know much healing magic at all. I felt like attempting one of the spells in the tomb, one to determine the condition of a patient, though it was a very general spell. I ran my wand over the bed and whispered the spell.

"_Habitus_."

Without delay I felt that Rowena was fine, though had a minor cut on her ankle. Intending to fix it (at least once she woke up), I looked in the healing magic book, but grimaced and decided against trying it after the grisly warning of splitting the wound open unless it was cast properly. When I glanced back over from my book I noticed she was beginning to wake. My eyes moved back to the page as she woke up, stretching her arms. She looked over at me.

"Phineas? What happened?" Rowena asked groggily.

I grimaced. "You were attacked by a dementor. I followed you on your way home as I had a feeling about something bad happening. When I dealt with the thing I noticed you weren't in any condition to leave, therefore I brought you back here," I replied.

She nodded calmly and smiled. "Thank you Phineas, you are once again 'my hero'," she said, laughing.

Smiling along with her, I brought out the plate of food, handing it to her. "I picked up breakfast for both of us at The Phoenix's Egg, they seemed to know what your favorite was," I said, smiling.

She dove into it with great gusto, and my eyes widened momentarily. Even Ron would be hard pressed to match the pace she set. Soon enough, she had devoured the entire plate, and I couldn't help but laugh. "So, did you even taste anything?" I said, laughing.

She nodded so sincerely I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her.

She nodded again. "I am…but my ankle does hurt a bit," she admitted.

"It would…it has a minor cut, but as I have little experience in healing other than the _Status Charm_, I decided to leave it for the healing apprentice," I said.

Rowena pulled her ankle close to her and lightly picking up her wand off the end table ran it across the scabbed cut, muttering an incantation. In the wand's wake smooth skin was left. She flipped her legs off the bed and stood, wobbling a bit before regaining her balance.

"Ready to return home?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Not that your home isn't nice, but Galena will be cross with me if I delay returning any longer, though the fact that I was attacked will prevent any repercussions," the young Ravenclaw replied.

I stood as well, nodding at her. I guided her down the stairs slowly, as she was still a bit unsteady. Once we made it out of the house I escorted Rowena back to Galena's healing abode making small talk with her until we reached her home. I bade her farewell and returned home to plan. I had much work to do, the first order of business being acquiring a new, muggle home. My next stop would be Lord Andrew Zabini's home where under the guise of prisoner interrogation I could use Legilimency to retrieve any information that could help me in the search for a hopefully abandoned muggle manor from his mind.

Focusing my mind upon my destination I apparated to the steps of Zabini Manor and doing so with little more than a whisper of a pop to signify my arrival.

xxxxxxxx

I appeared on the lowermost stair of the Manor, appearing just above the stair giving my legs a shock when I fell the inch or so to the step below. Shaking my head, I walked up the staircase and had to mask my surprise when the doors soundlessly opened and Andrew walked through them.

"Ah, Phineas! Welcome, welcome, I was expecting you yesterday," Andrew said.

I nodded apologetically. "I apologize Andrew, please excuse my tardiness. A situation arose and needed to be dealt with. A friend of mine was injured and as he trusted nobody else I had to take care of the aforementioned friend," I replied.

Andrew looked sympathetic. "I understand, situations do tend to arise at the worst of times. Have you eaten yet?" he asked. "We have plenty of breakfast left over."

I nodded affirmative and Andrew smiled somewhat viciously. "In that case, come with me my friend. We have mages to interrogate," he said, his voice gleeful at the prospect.

I smirked. I imagined myself putting my hands together, the metal in my hand creaking slightly as they were moved into a perfect impression of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons, an American show I was occasionally allowed to watch on the telly. I was only allowed to watch because 'the bloody Yanks made it, hopefully it'll rot his mind'. I shook my head and stopped that train of thought. Hopefully we would be able to determine their method of channeling magic.

"Indeed we do my friend. Lead on good sir!" I replied, following as he gestured me forward.

We both walked into the newly repaired entrance hall and took a side door, descending to his dungeons. I cringed as I brushed up against the side of a hallway and had to brush off dust and grime, some of it getting stuck on my hand. When we entered I noticed that my runic wards still held as the angry one threw another bolt of pure destructive magic in our direction at the sight of us.

"Quite the rebel, isn't he?" Andrew asked.

"Indeed, a fighter to be sure," I replied, staring at the mage, meeting his eyes.

The mage snarled and threw another bolt at me. I simply broke eye contact, dismissing him as I moved on to the most docile of the mages. I glanced over at Andrew and he nodded. I drew my Yew wand and pointed it at the cell door. I gave it a flick, intending to open the door, but as an effect of the ritual I had performed which increased the conductivity of the magic being passed to the wand, thus being more efficient, the door was nearly blown off its hinges. Showing no surprise at my previous action, I strode in and levitated the mage against the wall as Andrew gave his own wand a wave, conjuring shackles. The mage struggled and glared, but was ultimately unable to do anything. I walked closer to him, my black cloak gently drifting just above the floor, making it appear as if I was floating towards him. Moving my eyes over his form I felt a little fear from him.

I locked my eyes with his and stared, gathering my power and directing it towards my eyes in order to strengthen my initial attack. My eyes glowed and I thrust forward, smashing against his natural mind shield and making him cry out as I viciously tore at his defenses, battering my power against his shields in an attempt to crack them. I retreated and he sighed in relief, but not for long. I decided to use Legilimency through my wand, using the incantation its self. It would allow me to channel far more power towards the attack as it was channeled through my wand. I raised my wand from its straight down position and aimed it at him. Andrew stood on however, as backup of sorts. I nodded at him and prepared my attack.

"_Legilimens!_" I commanded.

This time my power was channeled through my wand, amplified by the dark phoenix feather within. I tore at his shields this time, and he was unable to keep all the cracks covered. I felt his defenses splinter, but not break, nevertheless it was enough. I sent another attack at him without the aid of a wand, maneuvering my probe inside one of the cracks, using my own skills at the mind arts to focus my mind on two separate tasks at once, one of which continued and powerfully assaulted his defenses, keeping them weak while my second, subtle probe, achieved my goal.

Soon images of a camp came to the forefront of my awareness and I quickly sped through them, learning of the training he had undergone and his subsequent attack of Zabini Manor. Using this as a reference I moved my focus to the knowledge centers of his mind and learned how his natural, unordered magics were channeled through his body, and how he used his will to shape the intent of the magic. Rudimentary, but it did get the job done, and in some cases, such as healing, it could be more effective than more advanced Wizarding magics. I withdrew my probe and stopped my main attack and strode outside, Andrew in my wake.

"You've found it?" Andrew asked eagerly.

I nodded and grinned. "That I did Andrew. It will be a long process, but we will be able to channel our power as they do. I'd like your permission to copy what I found to yourself using a mind art known as _Legilimency_," I said emphasizing the last word. I never mentioned that I'd be taking as well as receiving.

Andrew nodded. "You may do so, Phineas. I've never heard of this, _Legilimency,_ before, but I've just witnessed its work and I suppose it can do more than just take knowledge," he said.

I nodded and locked eyes with him and probed. Seeing no barriers besides the natural shield all human minds possessed, I weaved my probe between a gap in the flimsy shield and split my probe, tendrils spreading to his knowledge and memory centers. I began filtering and feeding all I had learned to both sections of his mind while simultaneously siphoning knowledge of noble families, history, hierarchies, Latin, locations of families, dead families and etiquette of the time. To ensure that the knowledge I had learned was not absorbed before I had completed siphoning the information I wanted, I deliberately slowed the flow to his mind, timing it to end just after I had finished retrieving the knowledge. Once I had retrieved it, I placed it in a temporary section of my mind for processing and filtering. I broke off the connection to Andrew and looked away. His eyes were glazed over, but once they refocused a grin overtook his face.

"Excellent Phineas! I can see how it will be complicated, but soon we shall be able to control our own magics as they do," Andrew said excitedly.

I nodded, and distractedly flicked my wand inside the door, letting down the mage and closing the door. I began to slowly sort through the knowledge I gained from Andrew as we began walking out of the dungeons. When I came across the knowledge of the various families Andrew possessed, I found one that Andrew had met personally…the _Malderin_ family. Once a thriving noble family, it had come down to a single man, Lord Dolus Malderin, who has led it into despair. The man was a totalitarian; he abused his power, imposed impossible taxes on the citizens of his village, and mistreated his servants. He was greedy, obnoxious, and a general all-around awful man. Andrew hated the chap, and so did I; however his manor was quite nice. It also happened that I bared a passing resemblance to him. I smirked internally as my mind began to scheme. It wasn't _quite_ abandoned, but it'd do. Once we emerged into the sunlit entrance hall I turned to Andrew.

"It has been a productive day Andrew; however I must take my leave. My use of Legilimency has left me rather weary," I said, the weariness conveyed through my voice.

Andrew nodded. "I would say so; the magic in that cell was nearly palpable. Have a good rest Phineas, I'll send my bird to you later and we can arrange some time to work on this other method of channeling so that we might be able to assist one another," he said.

I smiled. "Indeed Andrew, we may be able to progress further with each other's assistance. Farewell, my friend," I said.

"Until next time, my friend," he replied.

I gathered my magic together and fixed an image of my library in my mind's eye, near the large couch. I disappeared from sight with a faint whisper of a pop before reappearing in my library. I immediately sat down, laying back and letting out a long sigh of content, closing my eyes. I used far too much energy in attacking the Rouge Mage. Summoning an Energy Restoration Potion, I drank it down and it immediately took effect. I soon was completely coherent and began planning my next task, obtaining a muggle manor.

I had no idea where to buy one, but I did know where I could get one. Lord Dolus Malderin had terrorized those under his rule for too long, and with an _Obliviate_ or two, I could easily take his position in the muggle world. Feudal society was just beginning to take form, and nobody currently in Feudal society would miss the man. I smirked. It looked like I wouldn't have to buy a manor after all.

xxxxxxxx

_August 29th, 963_

I looked in revulsion at the small village. It was simply the most disgusting place I had ever been. Even Dover had been far cleaner than this. The sight was awful enough, not to mention the revolting smell. Sewage was literally in the streets, peasants slept in simple one room hovels with their animals (which were being fed better than they were due to the fact that most of the animals would end up on Lord Dolus Malderin's table), and the occasional dead, rotting corpse in the street. That's another fact I had gleaned from Andrew. The man was a pig himself. He ate more than most three men did. At this thought, my lip curled in distaste. Far too much like Dudley, and may he rot in hell with the rest of his family.

I ran my wand over myself and muttered the incantation to the personal air filtration charm I had used in Dover, taking a deep breath of air once it took effect. I didn't want to breathe in any of the air from this festering disease pit. I walked off to the side of a cesspool of a road and ensured my boots did not touch any of the road.

As I walked into the village, I was the object of many stares, peasants looking up from their normal duties as I passed. I couldn't help but pity them; their lives were just so pointless. Soon I came to another road, a far better kept road that while slightly muddy, was not a breeding ground for disease and death. I walked for a distance until I reached an immaculate manor built of stone, rising two stories into the air. Around the manor were rudimentary defenses, gated stone wall, defensible positions, and a small force to guard it. No moat yet, but I had little doubt that it would soon catch on.

As I approached the gate, I flicked my wand at my boots and the hem of my cloak, cleaning off any residual muck. With another thought my Yew wand disappeared back into my wrist. I walked up to the gate and knocked. A man dressed in armor strolled up to the door. I could see from his slouch he had little respect for me. This would have to change.

"Who're you 'n wha' you want?" he asked, his words somewhat muddled.

I wondered if the man was drunk, or simply too stupid to properly enunciate.

"Lord Phineas Criterion to see Lord Dolus Malderin," I replied, staring at him intently.

"Lord Do'us is busy…" he started to say before I cut him off.

"You would deny a Lord his request? Tell your lord that I have requested his presence…and be quick about it if you value your life," I said scathingly, as the man obviously didn't respond to anything but threats.

The man nodded, and called something unintelligible to another man who ran inside, and a few minutes later yelled something back. I was unable to decipher their use of prehistoric grunts.

"Lord Do'us 'll see ya now," the caveman replied, opening the gate.

I strode inside and followed the other man inside. He led me to a dining room where the man I knew as Lord Dolus Malderin sat, feasting himself while his people starved. Had the man weighed less than five-hundred pounds, he would have looked somewhat like myself. He had jet-black hair, a plump face (not to mention elsewhere), and dull green eyes that stared out of sunken eye sockets. It was a credit to my skills in Occlumency that I was able to repress a sneer.

"Ah, Lord Phineas Criterion, I've been expecting you," Dolus said once he stopped grotesquely shoveling food in his mouth.

Well of course he was expecting me. He had heard from his servant that I had arrived moments ago. I also couldn't help but notice that Ron's table etiquette was almost sophisticated in comparison to this man's.

"Indeed. I have a proposition for you, Lord Dolus Malderin," I replied.

Lord Dolus looked at me. "So direct, I admire that. Please, sit down and explain this proposition to me," he said greedily.

I sat, letting the faintest sneer to show on my face. "You leave your land and control of your family to me, and you will live to see another day," I said coldly.

He recoiled. "How dare you threaten me in my own home," he began.

I didn't let him finish. In a flash I was on my feet, Yew wand in hand. I focused on the past few minutes and performed the Memory Charm.

"_Obliviate!_"

The anger drained from his eyes to be replaced with blankness.

"You accepted my proposal, and decided to become a traveling merchant. You're grateful to Lord Phineas Criterion, as he allowed you the opportunity to change from your greedy and tyrannical ways," I said. The Memory Charm would allow his mind to create a memory based on my statement, however his old ways would still be prevalent, and he would be confused. I stared into his eyes and probed with Legilimency, easily weaving my way inside and using the new feelings created by the memories, forcefully made the man change his ways. It would still require another element to help it along its way.

"_Imperio._"

I forced my will upon his, easily crushing it. I gave one command; to follow his new outlook on life. This ensured he would begin following a new path.

"Thank you Lord Criterion, I'm in your debt. First I must designate you as the heir of my family then retrieve a merchant's cart and I'll be on my way. Thank you again!" the man said gratefully, dashing out of the room.

I smiled. Dark Arts had just contributed to changing this man into a better person. Not only that, but I had a true lordship by inheritance, and a manor. Soon, very soon, this place would become a thriving town; I would make sure of that. Most of all, I would take care of the…no _my_ people. They would no longer be forced to give up the majority of their crops and animals, only enough to feed the serfs and other assorted servants, and occasionally myself; if I were to stay at the manor for any prolonged period of time. There were taxes, but I would give most of that back to the people, the rest as a fund to pay for maintenance costs of the town and manor.

Not long after, Dolus rushed back handing me papers, explaining about his 'secret' vault behind a portrait of himself, and that he had told his servants of the change in ownership. He grinned, swinging a large bag full of what I guessed were his personal affects and left, pushing a merchant cart down the roadway and into the town he had formerly oppressed. I rolled my neck. Now that Dolus was out of the way, it was time to begin the improvements.

**xxxxxxxx**

_A/N: Another chapter, for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoyed it, as I'm writing this at around 4am and I used the last of Madagascar Vanilla Red tea during the process. I had planned this chapter for New Years Day as a treat, however due to lethargy and the fact I had to rewrite a large section of this chapter it didn't make it out on New Years. The plot is beginning to take shape now, though right now it's quite subtle. Within the next few chapters the plot will become a bit more obvious. I've also included a bit more Rowena; I know it was large, and I hadn't planned on it being that big, but once I started writing I couldn't stop. For those of you who say he isn't shrewd or Slytherin enough, I hope this helps prove my points._

_I'd like to thank MadEyes, author of Earth's Emissary for betaing this chapter, and also Midknight for letting me bounce ideas off of him as well as providing invaluable input. If any of you have **constructive criticism** please, tell me. I like constructive criticism as it helps me become a better author._

_To answer a few questions about the ritual he performed in the previous chapter, it was three rituals combined into one. The first was to create a space inside his arms so that he could holster his wands inside them. This way, he'd never have to worry about losing his wands. The only way they could take his wands from him would be to cut off both of his forearms. The second grew metal inside his hands from the wrist. Besides strengthening his bones, it helps conduct his magic from his magical channel to his fingers and palm. The third ritual allows him to channel magic through his wand while in their holsters, as if he was physically holding it, and channel it out through the metal in his hands. With willpower, he can pick where it emerges. While inside the holster, the power is slightly stifled. Outside of the holster and in his hand, the ritual's effects work together to channel his current power better. Hope this answers your questions._

_Now, on to the review responses!_

_Thefirstphoenix: In my mind, Legilimency is so much more than simple 'mind reading'. I view it as a form of telepathy, only artificially created. With it he can detect other minds, and even overload them. It'd be far more difficult to perform Legilimency without eye-contact, but still possible. Voldemort was a master of this art, and Voldemort's knowledge and experience were left with him. I hate to use the 'its magic' explanation, so I'll say he's exercising his will on the magic. Mind over magic. As for Dumbledore…you'll just have to see. )_

_Manatheron: Harry does appear to be getting really powerful, but really he's just powerful. He's the cross of Lily Evans, brilliant charms student (and vicious red-head) as well as James Potter, someone with a natural gift for transfiguration. Both powerful and they passed it on to Harry. In school, he always wanted to blend in…be normal and not appear attention-seeking, thus put little effort into his studies. Here he can be powerful and intelligent, and still be normal…at least as normal as Harry Potter can be. Much of his power though is based off of knowledge and experience…he knows how to channel his power better than the simple spells he was taught in Hogwarts, and he knows how to accomplish his goals._

_JPElles: Everything is going well for him so far, but soon he will begin to stumble as he grows too arrogant. Phineas will soon learn humility of his skills._

_Lisa S.: I have indeed been reading up on history before you even suggested I do so. My books are very limited in the way of the middle ages, but in my World History textbook I did find two large chapters. The antagonist of this time will be that of this time period…it works well. If there was a library here, I would be studying the time period far more thoroughly, but I'm using the resources I have to the best of my ability. If you see any errors, please, feel free to tell me in a review, pm, or email. I'll do my best to correct it._

_Dumbledore: The action scenes are beginning, I'm just setting the stage. Soon Harry will begin encountering the antagonists and the true subplots will begin. I'll also try to interject some third-person scenes in the next chapter to set the scene more effectively._

_Thank you all for reviewing, I'll see you next time._

_-Lord Ravenclaw_


End file.
